


Good night

by SKRMIX



Series: ebis [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Adventure (?), Alternate Universe, Grima is Robin, M/M, Romance (?), This is basically second atc of the precious one, fantasy (?), i still don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29018574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKRMIX/pseuds/SKRMIX
Summary: Continuation from ' break free 'Grima has returned back to Plegia after his year long 'break'. Though, he and those other idiot Gods, Naga, Mila and Duma still try to uncover the mysterious person or group that had been responsible for the previous events that had occurred.Through with the lack of information and the so little they know, Grima decides to slack off again. Kinda.
Relationships: Chrom/Gimurei | Grima, Chrom/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Series: ebis [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128845
Comments: 14
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> also known as chapter 11   
> i lied about no season 2 im sorry but please enjoy :^)

They can only stare at one another.  
  
Chrom's heart beats in his ears, he hasn't seen him in what had felt forever to him and there he is, looking at him with such heart break and longing in those crimson eyes.   
  
"Robin, you're crying.." His words are almost hushed, like no one else could know of this besides him as he walks over. Raising a hand to wipe gently at his tears, he stops to caress his cheek when those eyes move to meet his again before they flutter shut while the other leans into his touch.  
  
"Chrom." Just calling his name like that sends Chrom wanting to embrace the other into his arms, to lever let go, because Robin—  
  
Chrom's face suddenly flushes in embarrassment as he pulls away from not Robin, but instead a God.  
  
Grima is confused to as why Chrom had pulled away so suddenly until it's replaced by a panicking void. Does Chrom not want anything to do with him anymore since he had lied and kept everything a secret until now, maybe he's here to end everything himself, or—  
  
"I'm deeply sorry for my improper behavior Robin, or, ah, uh, should I address you as Lord Grima?" Chrom manages to say without stuttering, his face is still flushed as he bows in apology while his thoughts are yelling at him for how he had acted around Robin— Lord Grima during the last year.   
  
"Chrom," Grima starts, he isn't sure what to say but Chrom doesn't need to apologize for anything, it should be him apologizing to the prince. "There's no need to apologize, you did nothing wrong. I should be the one apologizing really." Grima gives out a small breathless laugh as his attention is drawn to the outside, where his people are celebrating lively in the city just outside his palace gates.   
  
Chrom can only stand there in silence when Grima continues, he needs to let Chrom know about how he had felt in the past, about the guilt that wouldn't stop floating there in the back of his mind and heart. "I'm sorry for not telling you, when you had asked me that day. I was going to tell you then but I hesitated," Grima bites at his lower lip, slender fingers curling around the sleeve of the robe he wears, he's nervous to continue on but Chrom deserves the truth from him.   
  
"I hesitated because I thought you would have seen me differently, or that you would come to hate me for keeping my identity from you. I couldn't bare the thought of you hating me or treating me differently if you knew who I was. Not when I had these feelings for you." Grima swallows, these overwhelming feelings fill him again while he tries to blink his tears away again, why is it that Chrom could only make him feel like this.  
  
"I could never hate you." Chrom says, bringing his hand to Grima's shoulder to turn him to face him. When he catches his those tearful eyes his heart aches once again for him.   
  
"I could never bring myself to hate you, I thought it was clear by how I had confessed to you in front of everyone." He chuckles a bit while drying the tears again. "I meant those words I had said to you on the last night of the festival, that I would follow you wherever you go because, I love you so much. The last two months had felt so long, like I would never get to see you again but I would have continued to wait for you even if you didn't wake, I would have waited for as long as I live for you. I don't think I could ever get rid of these feelings you left inside me." Chrom smiles while taking Grima's right hand tenderly into his own, bringing the back of his hand to his lips to place a gentle kiss onto his brand.  
  
The smile Chrom gives him, his smile that makes Grima feel so warm inside almost makes him want to burst into tears again. His fingers grasp onto the fabric of Chrom's clothes while a small smile forms onto his lips.   
  
Those words that mean so much, that almost makes him melt in place because they're coming from the one person that he cares and would lay everything down for.  
  
"I.. I don't know what to say." Grima can't help but breathlessly laugh while arms wrap themselves around his waist pulling Grima closer into safe warm arms. "You don't have to say anything."   
  
Grima quietly laughs again while resting his head against the prince's shoulder, Chrom in return leans his head against Grima's, holding him into his arms as they both enjoy being in each other's arms.  
  
It's just them alone for this moment they share together.  
  
It's quiet in the room they're in before Chrom's attention is caught by the noises outside the large windows at the city just outside the palace gates. Grima seems to notice as he pulls away to also gaze outside at the festivities that are still going about.   
  
"It'll probably go on till early morning, it's not uncommon here to celebrate the night away for big events." Grima says while listening to the music and all the voices of his followers, Chrom's eyes seem to brighten a bit as his eyes explore before they fall back onto Grima.   
  
"Well, your return is a big event, I would celebrate the night away for you." He smiles again while placing another kiss to the back of Grima's hand.  
  
Grima doesn't know that he could swoon even more over Chrom's actions, he wants to cover his flushed cheeks but instead he gazes back out the window to calm himself. Chrom chuckles at his side before blue eyes follow back outside.  
  
"Do you.. Would you want to go out there together?" Chrom can't help but ask as Grima's expression had looked so longing, like he really wanted to go out and celebrate with the people out dancing and having a good time together. Grima almost looks surprised while his head turns to look back at Chrom at his side, he looks almost excited for a moment before it disappears, replaced with a unsure look.  
  
"Ah, well.. I wouldn't be opposed but.." Grima hesitates while his eyes downcast, his face now hiding away from Chrom.  
  
Chrom frowns slightly, not in disappointment from Grima's lack of answer but rather, did he assume wrong? Or maybe, this has to do with the fact that he's asking a God to go attend the celebration with him, a mere human? Was he even worthy to be at Grima's side? Now that he thinks about it, is this even appropriate for him to be this close to him, a God? Is there some sort of forbidden rule amongst the Gods that says they cannot reciprocate feelings from a human? Chrom can feel his heart sink as these new thoughts that come to mind with every second that passes.  
  
"It's not that I wouldn't want to, I just.. I haven't exactly shown.." Grima speaks but quietly trails off while his voice breaks Chrom from his uncertainty about this whole thing between them. "Uh, pardon?" Chrom didn't quite get the last bits of what the other had said.  
  
"I haven't shown myself to my followers in so long or even inserted myself amongst them." Grima almost looks sheepish while saying this, he feels slightly ashamed that he hadn't been around his followers unlike those other idiots who could easily walk alongside them. If he goes out now, he's sure that everyone would be staring like when he was in the meeting, he also doesn't want to overwhelm Chrom with all of this so suddenly.  
  
"Oh, well.." Chrom pauses to think, he's heard of the tales that Lord Grima hasn't shown himself in so long since the announcement that he had woken from his slumber many, many, many, years ago in the texts he read back in the castle library along with the fact that there were no records of his identity being descripted besides the massive divine form of his dragon.   
  
So, yes, Chrom can see the problem of suddenly showing yourself in front of your people when you've hadn't shown yourself in so long. This is also a bit troubling since he had also had shown his face to the world when he had presented his speech and by the amount of people that had shown just to get a glimpse of Plegia's God, there were more people out here tonight.  
  
If the God could disguise himself again like he had done for the past year then maybe..  
  
Chrom's eyes brighten as a thought comes to mind while Grima seems to notice as he awaits for Chrom to speak.  
  
"You just need to disguise yourself again." Chrom simply says what his mind had came up with.  
  
"Ah.." Grima blankly looks up at the taller before his eyes sparkle along with the prince's. "Yes, of course!"  
  
Chrom finds himself in Grima's personal chambers with a slight blush on his face, it's one thing to be alone with other when he had been staying with him and his sisters back at the castle, but to be alone with a God.. Chrom's face flushes even more as he stands, he hadn't dared to sit on the large bed or touch anything in this sacred place, so he had glued himself near the entrance of the room to silently wait for the God to come back.  
  
"This is rather embarrassing but, this will do." Grima's voice comes out from to the left side of the room, like his own chambers back at his home, there was a large walk in space for the God to keep his clothing and change. When Grima steps out, Chrom's breath is taken away by just the mere sight of him in the dark loose almost transparent clothing he had changed into.  
  
It's Plegian clothing, Chrom knows that for sure with how almost revealing his outfit is to stand the heat but eyes trail down the dark transparent fabric that clings nicely around nice curves and against his body which also highlights the pale skin where the fabric opens down the torso.  
  
Chrom doesn't mean to stare but he's all most to happy to be relieved that the upper body is, though still revealing but thankfully, is covered.  
  
Grima brushes the skirt aside to fix it a bit and Chrom can feel his face burn brightly as he forces his eyes to look anywhere as the God fixes his outfit.   
  
Letting out a small sigh, Grima grabs at the most important accessory that'll help him through the night. It's not uncommon for Plegian dancers to keep their face hidden as they take pride of their bodies and most importantly their dances, so to cover their faces while performing, the audience's attention would be on their dancing.  
  
Also, Grima is quite proud of his stature, he can for sure pull this off as being disguised as a Plegian dancer.  
  
When he turns towards Chrom, Grima raises an eyebrow in confusion as Chrom seems to be staring intently at something on the floor.   
  
"What are you looking at?" Grima questions as he nears Chrom and stands in front of him while also looking down at the floor, his eyes scan but he doesn't see anything wrong.  
  
"Ah, no, it's nothing!" Chrom stammers out while his cheeks flush more at just how close the other is with that outfit on. Grima makes a noise before straightening. "Um, okay." He gives a confused smile which Chrom hopes he isn't a blushing mess throughout the night.  
  
Grima turns away before walking towards the open doors to the balcony outside. "Shall we head out then?" Grima turns back to face the prince with a hint of excitement in his voice, he's really looking forward to spending time with Chrom while also showing him his home with his followers being this lively.  
  
Chrom seems to have calmed himself before looking ahead at Grima.  
  
"Of course but, how exactly are we going to make our grand entrance?" Chrom can't help but tease the other while a grin forms onto his face, Grima lets out a huff before beckoning Chrom to follow with a hand which he does. When they step outside into the night air, Grima inhales the cool air then sighs out in content before turning towards Chrom and taking his hand. "Have you ever levitated with magic before?"   
  
"I haven't, why— W-Wha—" Chrom shouts out in surprise when they're suddenly in the air while he throws his other hand to clutch onto Grima in front of him for dear life. Grima lets out an amused chuckle, he should have given him a moment to prepare himself instead of suddenly using his power like this but Chrom's reactions were to say, cute.  
  
"We're going to fall—!" Chrom worriedly yelps while he continues to hold his grip onto Grima's arms.  
  
"Don't worry, Chrom. We're not going to fall, It's alright." Grima softly says which calms the prince down a bit. Honestly they're not that high up now that Chrom takes a look, just a few feet above the stone of the balcony. His cheeks flush again at how he had over reacted but Grima smiles patiently at him as they float.  
  
Now that they're out in the night, Chrom notices how beautiful Grima is in the moonlight and the soft glow of the city in the background.   
  
"You're eyes are really pretty." He says without thinking.  
  
"Huh?" Grima's cheeks slightly flush at the complement Chrom had given out of no where. He's suddenly feeling a bit shy now as he averts his eyes away while lashes flutter.   
  
Chrom realizes what he just had said as horror sinks in. "I-I mean— Uh," He internally panics and about to apologize but Grima gives a shy smile while cheeks are still tinted. "I really love your smile, it's so kind and warm."  
  
Gods, Grima wants to throw himself off to the side right now.  
  
To save himself from more embarrassment, Grima coughs to the side before squeezing Chrom's hand. "Shall we go then?"  
  
Chrom wordlessly nods while his heart beats loudly in his chest along with the blooming warmth that Grima's words had left behind while they softly land onto the stone ground.   
  
"This is the second time we're sneaking around like this." Grima quietly says while checking for any guards on patrol, it would be a hassle of they were caught and most likely he would be escorted back to spend time with those other idiots.   
  
Chrom smiles in amusement while he watches Grima in front of him. "You told me that you've already done this plenty of times before, I'm a little impressed."  
  
"See, I told you. I wasn't lying." Grima turns to give Chrom a playful grin before pulling along the stone path. Chrom follows along, letting the God lead him forwards out past the palace gates and into the city.  
  
When they enter the city, Chrom's eyes widen as they explore around them and he can feel his excitement build up inside him. This was different from the last time he was here with his little sister as the whole streets were filled with people and even little children ran around laughing. But most of all, Chrom is here with Grima.   
  
the corners of Grima's lips curve upwards from underneath the veil that covers his face, all of his followers out here tonight to celebrate his return makes him so unbelievably happy inside. This isn't the first time but still, he loves and cherishes his followers so dearly.  
  
"Chrom, I'll show you around my home." Grima turns to smile at the taller beside him. From how close he is to the other still holding onto his hand, Chrom can see just how much happiness shines in those eyes behind the fabric.   
  
"I'd love that."   
  
They spend time roaming the filled streets together, Grima sharing some of his favourite things with Chrom as they stop at stalls open throughout the night. Chrom is having fun and enjoying his time with Grima, as they walk along the streets and stop to chat with a few people that invitingly greets them, they stop in front of a crowd that was forming with loud drumming and noises of fast pace music filling the surrounding area.   
  
Chrom's eyes trail ahead at the dancing figures of Plegian dancers performing, he can only stare as his attention is focused on the alluring sight of the dance and dancer's forms. Face hidden behind those veils that hang from the golden head pieces atop their heads as skirts flow with every step, Chrom now knows why the God at his side had left his body almost revealing as his eyes can't tear themselves away from the beautiful bodies of the dancers.  
  
"This is so much different from the dancers I've seen." Chrom comments as he forces himself to look at Grima at his side. Grima gives a slight chuckle at this while giving a nod of his head. "Yes, Plegian dancers are quite proud of their bodies. The main focus is to catch the attention of anyone without revealing their faces as it's not important as much as the dance and body movement is." Grima explains while his eyes never draw away from the dancers ahead.  
  
Chrom nods before his eyes go back onto the dancers.  
  
The music comes to an end as the crowd around them claps and cheers, the musicians talk to one another before they start up the music again and the crowd quiets down again as the dancers positions themselves to perform again.   
  
Grima feels dread pool when one of the dances catches a glimpse of him and starts to make her way over as the crowd parts for her to walk over.   
  
"You there, there's no need to be shy." Her voice comes out almost like a purr as she takes a hold of Grima's arm and gently tugs him forwards. "There's enough room for another to join in, also, with your form I'm sure you'll catch the attentions of everyone here."   
  
Grima doesn't know if he wants to catch the attention of everyone gathered, he also didn't want to participate in the dancing as the dancers seemed professional. "I'm not—" He tries to protest but Chrom speaks up as his eyes brighten. "I'd love to see you dance." He says with that smile on his face.  
  
Grima will dance and perform his best just for Chrom.  
  
With boosted confidence from Chrom, Grima allows the other dancer to lead him out into the open space as the music starts up. Grima calms himself with a deep breath, not that he hasn't danced before like this in front of others but knowing that Chrom is watching. His heart quickens in his chest in agitation, so when the music starts up again, he lets his body move to the pacing of the music.   
  
If Chrom thought that the dancers earlier were alluring, he was deeply wrong. His whole attention is onto Grima dancing during the whole dance and he wouldn't blame anyone else if they were in the same condition as him. He's captivated and allured by those curves and pale skin as his body moves, his form also is swift and steady as his skirts flow behind and around so smoothly as he draws everyone's attention to him.  
  
Chrom can't stop watching.  
  
When the music ends, Grima is so relieved because he doesn't think that he could keep going with how intently Chrom had been staring. His breaths comes out in small pants as he relaxes his body, his heart beats loudly in his ears as the audience around cheers and applauds loudly.  
  
He meets Chrom's eyes and flushes under the veil as the prince claps his hands and sends him a charming smile.  
  
Gods, Grima feels so embarrassed that he wants to go crawl into his bed and never come out.  
  
Before anyone could come up to him when the dancers take a break, Chrom takes his hand into his and kisses it. "Your dancing was breath taking, I don't think I've ever seen such a beautiful dance." The prince says while his words make Grima slightly flush again but he swallows it down and laughs lightly.   
  
"Thank you for your kind words, I haven't danced in front of a crowd is so long, I'm rather spent." He sighs out.  
  
"Do you want to rest for a bit? I can find us a place." Chrom takes him away from the crowd and to the side in an almost secluded area before his head turns to look around for anywhere else they could possibly go to.  
  
"Standing here with you is fine." Grima admits almost shyly as his fingers find themselves holding onto Chrom's arms while the prince stands in front of him. Chrom looks down at him with slightly tinted cheeks but he nods while his arms find themselves resting around the other's waist. "We can stay here like this until you feel well rested then."   
  
Grima can only bury his face into Chrom's chest as the princes presents makes him feel warm inside whenever he embraces him like this.  
  
' _This is so embarrassing.._ ' Grima thinks to himself while shutting his eyes.  
  
They both spend more time out until Chrom begins to yawn into the night, Grima decides to end their little expedition and takes the tired prince back to the palace. When they land onto the stone of the balcony Chrom smiles a bit sheepishly towards Grima. "Sorry to cut it so short, you could have stayed." Chrom apologizes as another yawn makes itls way out from his mouth.  
  
"No, it's fine. I'm more concerned about your well being. Also, if you weren't there with me, I would rather be back here instead of out alone." Grima softly says as a small chuckle comes out when Chrom tries to cover another yawn with his hand.  
  
Chrom feels happy that Grima would rather be with him instead of his people, but he knows he shouldn't be this gleeful about it.  
  
"Robin— Or, uh.." Chrom isn't sure what to address the other in front of him as he fumbles for a title.  
  
"Ah." Grima realizes that he never actually answered Chrom's question earlier into the night.  
  
"You can continue to call me Robin if it's more easier, I don't mind." Grima says as his hand reaches out, trailing up to Chrom's cheek and tenderly caresses.   
  
"If you don't mind.." Chrom smiles down at him while bringing his hands to rest on both sides of Grima's cheeks to tilt his head upwards as he leans in. "Robin, I had fun tonight."   
  
"I had fun too." Grima's smile never leaves his lips while Chrom presses their foreheads together.  
  
When Chrom awakes, he finds himself in a large bed that he hasn't been sleeping on within the last few weeks he's been in Plegia's palace. He sits up and realizes that his clothes he's been wearing the other day is still on but badly crinkled from wearing it to bed.  
  
When he looks around, another sudden realization hits him as this is not the royal guests rooms but is in fact, Plegia's God's personal chambers. When he scrambles out of the large bed, his hand finds something warm next to him and under the soft covers of the bed meant for a God and his heart beats loudly in his chest as he finds white lashes flutter open to reveal crimson eyes tiredly gazing back up at him.   
  
Chrom doesn't say anything as Grima brings the blankets back over his head and snuggles into the warmth again as his thoughts go haywire then stops all together with one single thought.   
  
Why is he in bed with Plegia's God?!


	2. Chapter 2

Chrom can't believe he had fallen asleep in Grima's bed, a sacred place, a God's bed.  
  
He groans out into his hands as he had been flustered, especially when the servants had came in to inform their God that the other Gods were ready and awaiting for him to make his entrance for the meeting they were holding that morning.   
  
Though the servants didn't seem to mind that Chrom, a mere human, was in their lord's bed, they quickly made work to dress Grima in the usual robes he wore as the God allowed them to dress him. Chrom almost feels hurt as Grima doesn't even spare him a glance as he leaves the room along with the servants and Validar waiting outside in respect when he hears the older man greet his God.   
  
After fixing and making sure that he's presentable, he quickly makes his way to the guest rooms he's been staying in to scold himself for casually sleeping next to the God like that.   
  
If he had known that the God had an important meeting in the morning he wouldn't have asked to venture out into the city last night. Chrom mentally smacks himself, how could he be so improper around Plegia's God like that? Also, the way he had acted and his actions towards the other, holding him into his arms like that.. Chrom cringes at himself again, this was improper behavior that Fredrick would be greatly disappointed in him if he knew.  
  
Turning onto his side onto the bed he should have been sleeping in, Chrom sighs out as these thoughts come to mind again, was he even allowed to be near Grima's side? Was this acceptable to the Gods? This between them, these unspoken feelings as Grima hadn't said anything about the matter even if he had confessed his feelings towards him. Was it just him with these feelings and that the God just didn't want to break heart, but the way he looks back at him, with such longing and affection.   
  
And the little words that had come out from him, Grima, Robin, he still doesn't know what to call him by or treat him as. Chrom is just so lost at the moment with these confusing feelings.   
  
He doesn't notice his door creaking open as he broods in his own thoughts until Lissa suddenly jumps onto him before rolling off to the side before he could swat her away.   
  
"Geeze, Chrom. Where were you last night? I had to spend time with Gaius after you snuck off." Lissa huffs out while sitting up at the edge of the bed before her eyes fall onto her brother. "Ooh, you look like you're having love life problems." She grins which makes Chrom bury his face into his hands again. How does she alwyas know?  
  
"If you're wondering, I was er, with someone last night." Chrom says and instantly cringes at how it came out. Lissa gives her fake gasp while holding a hand near her mouth. "Was it with a certain God?" She teases again which makes Chrom flush and stutter out. "W-What— No!"  
  
"Chrom, you're not fooling anyone." Lissa flatly says while giving Chrom a blank look.  
  
"Er, well.." Chrom sighs while rubbing at the back of his neck, if he's going to be honest, he'd rather be with his little sister he supposes. Not that Lissa can't keep a secret, but they've always told each other their worries as close siblings, if anything, Chrom trusts her completely and she also trusts him when she would come to him.  
  
"I'm not quite sure how to.. act around Robin, or treat him.. Even calling him Robin feels wrong." He sighs out as Lissa hums next to him while slightly bouncing onto the mattress.   
  
"Can't you treat him how you did before? I mean, I would. I don't see why you can't, he's still our friend." Lissa simply says with a tilt of her head.  
  
"No, Lissa.. It's different now." Chrom groans out into his hands again.  
  
"How's it different? Is it because Robin's a God or?" She continues to stare back up at him with those big childish eyes of hers.  
  
"Uh, you see.." Chrom trails off as he gathers his thoughts. How is it different? First of all, Robin is Grima and he doesn't know how to act around him. Secondly, he's unsure of their relationship as Grima hadn't actually said how he felt about him, of course there is a deeper feeling there but where does it end? Grima had clearly made it known that he does care for him but does it just end at deep affections like his elder sister's care or something more? He's getting mixed signals about what's going on between them. Third of all, is it even right of him to be with him if Grima did reciprocate his feelings?   
  
He can't stop cycling through the same thoughts that keep repeating while he buries his face into his hands again.  
  
"Oof, Chrom. If you're thinking hard about it then that's not a good sign." Lissa stops bouncing while looking at her brother with concern and thinks. Robin is Lord Grima, okay. Robin is also Plegia's God, okay. Robin and her brother have this thing going on between them, okay. Overall, Robin is still their friend even if he's a God, that doesn't change anything for Lissa. Humming to herself, she finally says, "Why don't we see Robin together today? I'm sure he'll be happy to see us and you can also say the things that are bothering you straight to him." She brightly smiles while clapping her hands together which kind of makes Chrom feel just a bit better. "If we can even get him alone." She quickly adds while pointing a finger up.  
  
"You know how Emm is super busy these past few days, I'm sure that Robin is also busy. But whatever, we'll drag him away if we have too." She proudly says.  
  
Chrom just nods silently before Lissa decides to drag him off to have breakfast with the other guests staying to guard all four of the deities gathered.   
  
Grima swears he's going to go mad with all of these responsibilities that had suddenly racked up.  
  
Of course it was Naga who wanted him to be a 'responsible' God by having him do all the work he had usually left to Validar to handle, though, yes, he should be doing this but his escort almost seemed pained that he could not help with any of the paper work and other things.   
  
Also, politics wasn't something that Grima had bothered with, his people would decide for themselves or he would leave that to Validar or any of the other escorts he had throughout his Godhood. As long as his followers were happy then Grima was happy, it's that simple.  
  
But with how Naga is breathing down his neck and watching him with her judgmental eyes and glory, Grima is almost afraid to say anything about the matter.   
  
Also if he didn't have to babysit all three of them then maybe, he could actually do his work.   
  
Red orbs trail ahead as Grima hides his annoyed frown behind laced fingers while his elbows rest onto the hard wood of the desk to stare ahead at those other idiots in the room. Duma and Mila of course are both giggling to themselves in the corner about something that Grima hadn't even caught like children, and Naga. Naga is watching every move he makes with such intensity that it almost creeps Grima out.  
  
His eyes trail back down to the papers in front of him, he hasn't even done anything yet but how could he when there are two children and Naga staring him down like any mistakes he makes would be the end of him.  
  
' _When are these idiots going home.._ ' Grima bitterly thinks though, he doesn't mind all the company that fills the lonely void inside him. But he can do without all the pressure on his back at the moment.  
  
Grima sighs as the voices of the escorts in the other room talk to one another while they stay near, they sound like they're at least enjoying their conversation which leaves Grima wishing, not for the first time, that he could have be more like the humans.   
  
His thoughts wander to Chrom at this, he had been so happy that he and Chrom could at least spend time together in the night but the stinging pain had came back with the thoughts that continue to stay. Chrom had been so kind to him, treating him how he had been since he had met the prince but Grima could see it, how the prince hesitates around him. This was something that Grima had been afraid of, that Chrom would see him differently now that he knows his identity.   
  
Chrom could say words that could melt his heart and make him swoon with just his appearance and presents but..  
  
Grima inwardly sighs to himself as his shoulders slouch slightly, he shouldn't be thinking of Chrom and their, er, thing going on between them when Naga is sitting right across from him.   
  
' _Maybe, I should keep my distance for now_.' Grima thinks as his eyes read over the papers in front of him.   
  
He's actually about to the dreadful work that Naga has been staring him down for the past few days until a knock is heard at the entrance doors, unbothered, Grima calls the person in which is most likely Validar. His assumptions were correct when the man steps in with a bow of his head in respect before speaking when Grima waves his hand without glancing towards him.  
  
"My lord, there is.. er, guests wanting to meet with you." Validar's calm voice calls out which Grima turns his attention towards him and not sparing Naga a glance as he can feel her cold gaze on him. "Guests?" Grima tries not to let his face brighten, not in front of Naga.  
  
"Yes," Validar pauses for a moment. "They are rather—"  
  
"ROBINNN!! WE KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! COME OUT OR ELSE WE'LL—" It's Lissa's voice that shouts out from in the other room before she's muffled, Grima can hear Emmeryn's slight laugh and his heart thumps loudly as Chrom tries to hush his little sister.   
  
Validar looks like he's about to make a disapproving shake of his head but he keeps his composure while standing with professionalism. "As you heard, you have guests who would like to meet with you and are very adamant about it."   
  
Grima plasters on his most convincing smile onto his face as he raises onto his feet and pushes, more like shoves, the papers to the side while ignoring Naga's eyes on him and those two other children in the room. "It would be rude of me to ignore my dearest guests, I shall tend to them for the rest of the day." He doesn't think Naga would see past his excuse to run away from his work but this is the perfect chance to get away again.  
  
"My lord, would it not be—" Validar tries to speak but Grima cuts him off with the perfect bait.   
  
"Validar, would you continue my work." Grima picks up the papers in hand before smiling towards his escort, he has to keep his smile from forming into a grin as Validar almost seems to be delighted with this request. "Yes, of course my lord." Validar almost says too willingly as he bows.   
  
"Please entertain yourselves." Grima almost narrows his eyes at the three idiots in the room when he looks at them all, before any of them could get a word out Grima quickly makes work of hurrying out the door while passing the papers towards Validar.  
  
Grima ignores the stares from the other two escorts in the room as he enters and the look Emmeryn sends him, like she knows something, as Grima smiles at her younger siblings. Lissa is the first one to bounce towards him as she slings an arm around his own and linking them together, her bright round eyes beam up at him while she speaks. "Robin! I'm glad you decided that I wouldn't have to drag you out of there myself." She huffs out. Grima can't help but let out a small chuckle. "I'm sure you would have."   
  
"I would have! Don't underestimate me." She giggles before tugging his arm forwards and giving her brother a grin. "Chrom would have definitely carried you out of there himself."   
  
Grima's eyes trail forwards to Chrom who stutters out as his face flushes. "W-What—"   
  
Lissa giggles more at her brother's reaction and Grima could also hear Emmeryn also let out her own small laugh before she speaks while she walks towards them. "Lord Grima, I hope my siblings won't exhaust you too much." She lightheartedly says with a playful smile. Lissa gasps out at Grima's side. "We'll take care of Robin, right Chrom?" Three pairs of eyes turn towards Chrom as he sheepishly smiles with that charm of his. "Yes, of course."   
  
Emmeryn's soft smile never leaves her lips as she turns towards Grima and bows. "Please do not worry about us, we will continue our work here."   
  
Grima gives a nod of his head. "Thank you."   
  
"Let's go!" Lissa says while dragging Grima and Chrom out the room.  
  
Lissa seems to be the only one who isn't bothered as she leads them down the halls, Grima wants to bury his face into his hands as he just told himself that he would keep his distance from them as he's being lead through his palace halls. His eyes slightly glance towards Chrom, who's on the other side of Lissa while he seems tense.   
  
"Robin," Lissa suddenly says which almost startles Grima, he looks down at her while she smiles up at him. "I have a request." She innocently says which both he and Chrom dreadfully wonder what she has planned.   
  
Grima supposes that this isn't a really big deal, well, not to him at least. His eyes look over the sandy terrain of flat land in front of him. "This should be good enough." Grima says while turning to his two companions, Lissa as ever looks so excited as her eyes twinkle and Chrom almost mirrors his sister excitement but there's still en uncertain look on his face.   
  
"You don't have too, don't let Lissa pressure you into this." Chrom tries to protest but Lissa nudges his side so hard that Grima almost winces at that alone. "Lissa, why.." Chrom groans out while holding his side and giving his little sister a glare. Lissa ignores him in favour of looking up at Grima. "Don't mind Chrom, he's no fun."   
  
Grima chuckles before shaking his head. "Don't worry Chrom, It's fine really." He sends the prince an soft look before turning around. "I would close your eyes just so the sand doesn't get into your eyes." He warms before taking a deep breath and shutting his eyes. He hears the siblings shuffling behind him as he gathers up his power then summons his dragon forth.   
  
Nothing to dramatic unlike how he had done it back at the arena, though there was a light cloud of smoke but again, nothing too dramatic.  
  
It's not the size when they were at the arena, instead, it takes the form of it's smallest one as it materializes in front of them when the smoke and bits of sand clear.   
  
"Uuwaa!" Lissa shouts amazed at the sight of the dragon she has seen back at the arena stare down at her with all six eyes. She isn't afraid one bit when the dragon lowers it's head down towards her, though she's hesitant before turning her head to look at Grima just a few feet away from her. "Can I.. Can I pet it?!" Her eyes continue to twinkle as she looks like she's holding back from throwing herself onto the dragon's head.  
  
She looks so thrilled when Grima gives a nod of her head while letting out a small laugh. "Of course, go ahead."   
  
Chrom can only laugh along when Lissa lets out an unhuman noise as she pets the rather large dragon in front of them, if he were to give it a scale, it would be the size of the mountains back in Ylisse. On another note, he can't believe he's standing in front of a deities dragon like this.   
  
Now that he thinks about it, he has questions to ask that bubble up.   
  
"You don't transform into it unlike the other Gods?" Chrom turns to Grima at his side. Grima quirks an eyebrow and Chrom tries to word it better. "I mean, like the other two Gods, Lady Mila and Lord Duma, I've seen them transform into their divine forms. Also, Lady Tiki had transformed when we were looking for her back then, so uh, I was wondering why you don't also need to transform fully..?" Chrom tries not to feel dumb as he tries to explain.  
  
The corner of Grima's lips quirks as his eyes trail up his dragon in front of the while Lissa tries to climb onto it's head. "Well, if you hadn't noticed I am ancient. Your Goddess, Naga is also old as I am. We don't need to stay incased in our what you humans call 'divine forms', Mila and Duma are much younger then us but in time they could also fight without transforming into their full divine forms. Also the younger dragon kind, Manakete, lack the power we have. Tiki is part of the Manaketes." Grima explains.   
  
"Hmm.." Chrom hums before speaking up again. "So, Lady Tiki lacks the power to.. er.." Chrom trails off as he doesn't know how to word his thoughts. Grima seems to understand in the end while giving a nod. "Tiki doesn't have the power we Gods have."  
  
"I see." Chrom quiets down again next to his side, his eyes wander up the still massive scale of the dragon in front of him as another question comes to mind. "Is the dragon a part of you, or?"   
  
Grima hums again as his head tilts back to gaze up at his dragon lifting it's head with Lissa atop. "We're the same in some sense, It's part of me and I can feel everything it feels. It's also under my control but it's still a living thing when I do summon it forth." A fond smile crosses his face while gazing up at the dragon and Chrom feels his heart swell, with how caring and tender his words came out, like an guardian looking after their young, Chrom can feel warm affection fill him like all the other times Grima would show this caring side of him.  
  
Chrom wants to be selfish and express just how he feels towards the other, to ask Grima just how he felt about him in return. Swallowing and steeling his nerves to ask if he would be willing to meet again later in the evening as he doesn't want to go through the embarrassment of making a fool out of himself in front of his little sister that will surely bound to happen.   
  
Turning his head to look towards the God at his side, Chrom's about to speak until his eyes catch onto the other's expression.   
  
Grima almost looks pained while he stands. Chrom has seen that expression on his face before, back in the cave, when he had woken after the aftermath, back in the arena.  
  
The slight knit of his eyebrows, the way his lips form into a straight uncertain line, Chrom's seem those pained eyes.  
  
But when Grima catches him staring from the corner of his eyes, he smiles like nothing is bothering him, like his burdens are to himself even though Chrom had told him from the bottom of his heart that he could lean on him, that he'll be there for him if he ever needed him.   
  
Chrom returns the gesture even though both of their smiles don't reach their eyes.  
  
Something is wrong and Grima can feel it.  
  
After spending time with the two siblings up until nightfall had taken over the sky, he waves at the two when he departs from them once they entered the palace grounds.   
  
Lissa gives him a tight hug before saying that she'll drag him out again soon, which Grima hopes she keeps that promise, he'd rather spend his time with them then do his work and stay in the same room as those other idiot Gods.  
  
When his eyes shift towards Chrom, the prince smiles but doesn't say anything else besides wishing him a good night before he and his sister leave towards the wing where the guests were staying. Grima can't help bit feel a pang of sadness hit him but he doesn't tend to the thought as he wishes them a good night as well.  
  
Validar had been waiting for him to return to give his progress on things, speaking while he follows behind Grima as the God walks towards his chambers. If Validar thinks that whatever was good for the people then Grima won't complain so he just nods and hums along until they reach the area leading towards his room.  
  
"My lord, that is all for today. I hope you rest well tonight." Validar bows his head and Grima returns it with a smile before he dismisses the man and enters his room.  
  
Something is wrong, those words ring out in Grima's head as he stands in the centure of his room, it's dark and the only sorce of light is the moon outside.   
  
His thoughts go back to earlier that afternoon, when he had summoned his dragon. He felt it, that dark energy lingering around again but there was also something else.  
  
Grima brings a trembling hand up to stare at his palm, something is wrong but he can't figure out what exactly the problem is. Something is wrong, something is wrong with him.  
  
He could feel it when he used his power to summon his dragon, when he was using his powers. It almost doesn't feel like his own, like half of it wasn't his. He had to fight this urge that had filled him, like it was drowning him whole, from lashing out, like he would harm the two dearest friends to him.  
  
Then the voices come back, whispering sweet yet sinister words to him. They've always been there since the events at the arena but he had been using the company of other people around him to ignore them, to push them away. But today, it's almost unbearable to hear all of the whispering all at once.  
  
Something is very wrong.  
  
Grima doesn't want to be left alone, not with all of these thoughts running through him, he wants to be in the comfort of someone, to be with—  
  
He's startled when there's a quiet knock at the entrance doors.   
  
"Come in." Grima calls out after calming himself and pushing those dark thoughts to the side again, he slips off the outer robe he wears and lets it fall to the floor.   
  
' _It's probably just Validar again_.' Grima thinks to himself as the door creaks open then close again. He's about to work on inner layers until he hears the familiar voice of Chrom speaking. "Oh, uh, is this a bad time? I can come back another time, uh.." He sounds almost panicked while Grima turns to meet a flustered prince looking off to the side.   
  
"No, it's fine." Grima sighs out but smiles at the prince in front of him. "Is there something troubling you?" He asks while moving to sit at the edge of the bed. Chrom looks over from where he's standing before shaking his head. "Well, no, but, ah.." He stumbles for words, Grima tilts his head while leaning onto one of his arms resting onto the bed at his side.  
  
"Why don't you sit." Grima offers while patting the spot next to him and softly smiles, he doesn't know why Chrom is so hesitant to step foot into his room.   
  
Chrom does so as he almost shyly strides over and sits onto the spot where Grima had patted for him to sit, he can't believe he actually came to Grima's chambers in a last minute thought.  
  
"Is there anything I can help you with?" Grima tries again, his head turned to face Chrom with his head still tilted which makes Chrom want to pull him close because he looks so adorable right now.  
  
"Actually, I did come here wanting to ask you something.." Chrom says through the embarrassment that fills him, had he really came out here to ask Grima just how he felt about him?   
  
Yes he did, Chrom feels like an idiot now.  
  
"Oh? What is it?" Grima questions while leaning towards the other, just the fact that Chrom is here beside him calms him and the voices in his head.   
  
Chrom seems nervous as he rubs at the back of his neck, which was a nervous habit that Grima had picked out from the other in the past.   
  
"Uh, well.." Chrom speaks through the silence of the room, Grima's attention is on him as he patiently waits which just makes Chrom even more nervous. He balls his fist into his laps and bites at his lower lip, this is easy, he could do it, Chrom can do it! It's just a sentence, just ask a simple sentence!  
  
"Robin, I," He turns suddenly to face Grima but when those crimson eyes are on him, soft and caring, all of his thoughts fly out the window because he can only stare at those soft lashes and beautiful orbs. Chrom vaguely wonders if this alluring aura around the other is just part of his Godhood as most times, he can't take his eyes off of Grima, it wouldn't be surprising either way.  
  
"Chrom?" Grima slightly calls out in concern when the prince doesn't speak for a long period of time. Reaching out slender fingers hidden underneath the long sleeve of his robe, he lightly touches the other's arm before both of his hands are being grasped into Chrom's own. Grima can feel his cheeks flush slightly as he glances back up to meet Chrom's clear blue eyes before fingers lace with his own.  
  
"Robin, or, sorry, I should say Grima." Chrom smiles tenderly and Grima's heart beats louder in his chest as Chrom speaks his name.  
  
"Grima, I love you." Those words bloom warmth inside Grima all at once, Chrom has repeated those words to him before but everytime they come out from him, it sounds like he's saying it for the first time again with how tenderly he says it.  
  
Grima's own fingers curl around Chrom's while he continues to stare into his eyes.  
  
"Chrom, I.." Grima quietly says but nothing else comes out when Chrom shakes his head.   
  
"I've been pondering over these thoughts and feelings I had for you, but, I'm such a fool. I shouldn't have gotten so worked up over such silly thoughts. This love I feel for you, It's real and nothing can change that. I love you so much, I'll keep repeating these words for you as long as you let me. I don't think these feelings will ever change, so." Chrom sheepishly laughs while squeezing Grima's hands in his.  
  
"Please, what are your feelings towards me?"   
  
That question has a very simple answer.  
  
"I.." Grima whispers softly into the night, his heart beats loudly in his chest as these feelings manifest inside. His feelings have never changed for Chrom, he wants to be with him for as long as he can, to be in his warmth, for Chrom to be in his own. Chrom's smile, his touch, everything about Chrom, Grima wants if he'll let him. He would give everything for Chrom. He realizes how cruel he has been then, Chrom had been expressing his feelings towards him all this time and yet, he hadn't said anything about it, hasn't spoken his true feelings.  
  
His cheeks flush because—  
  
"I love you." Grima simply says through a smile, to say that out loud, to the one person who he's ever felt this deeply for.. It's rather embarrassing.   
  
But Chrom's eyes widen before they soften with a shine Grima has never seen before.   
  
"Grima." Chrom speaks his name so gently that it has Grima melting in place as a hand trails up to caress his cheek. Grima's breath hitches for a moment when Chrom leans in.  
  
"Chrom wait," Finger tips stop the prince for a moment, Chrom's eyes never leave his own as they wait patiently. "I just, I've never, I don't, ah.." Grima doesn't know why he's so flustered all of a sudden, this isn't their first, but his blush deepens when Chrom kisses at each of his finger tips.   
  
"It's okay, trust me." He mummers and Grima decides to trust Chrom as his fingers are laced once again with Chrom's own.   
  
Grima shuts his eyes like this would burn him, which Chrom almost finds adorable again. Leaning in, he places a tender kiss onto Grima's own lips.   
  
This simple action, a gesture of love and affection leaves Grima warm again, it's soft and gentle and ends too soon for his liking as Chrom pulls away and smiles. Grima flushes again while leaning in and burying his face into the crook of Chrom's neck while his hands find themselves wrapping around the other in an shyness he's never felt.   
  
"I love you." Chrom whispers into his hair again while holding him close, this just makes Grima let out a small noise as he presses his face into Chrom even more.  
  
Grima doesn't know how long they stay like that, in each others arms but when he pulls away, fingers still clinging onto Chrom, he can't help but to ask, "Can you.. Will you stay with me?"   
  
Chrom continues to smile as the back of his knuckles run against Grima's cheek. "Of course."   
  
Gods, those words were so embarrassing that Grima wants to throw himself out the window.  
  
"Ferox?" Grima questions out loud as Validar nods in front of him.   
  
"Yes my lord, it seems that you along with the other Gods gathered have been invited to attend in their yearly tournament." Validar holds out the piece of parchment paper towards him which Grima takes into his hands and reads over the writing.   
  
'Blah, blah, blah, we heard and seen what happened at the arena, we welcome you Gods to fight in our tournament, this is a welcome invitation, anyone can join too, sign, The Khans of Ferox.' Grima reads out in his mind as his eyes slightly narrow. Those neutral's off in the north inviting them to attend their little tournament, Grima doesn't really mind those humans that had decided that they didn't need any God to guide them, they really didn't bother with them unless they decided to cause some trouble but with how they've been almost isolated from the rest of the world there was no need to bother them.  
  
This really does peak Grima's interest.  
  
But this really was a terrible mistake, Grima bitterly thinks while he shivers from the low temperatures of the northern land. Those other idiots had all agreed to attend since, as Gaius had put it back then, 'duke it out' during the Alter festival.   
  
Grima had also accepted because this time, he could kick down anyone who tries to approach him and think that he would be defeated. But on the other hand, the strange feeling he's been having when he would use his power is a bit troubling, but it's a tournament, he could subside his power for magic or even his sword skills.  
  
Though they all had different methods of getting the the northern land of Regna Ferox so, thankfully, Grima didn't have to travel with those idiots.  
  
After ordering, more like comanding, his escort and personal guards to please go on ahead and that he would be traveling with a band known as the Shepard's to Chrom's and Lissa's surprise and delight, Grima's followers had no choice but to follow orders. But two of his followers were allowed to company him alongside the Shepard's, Grima had picked them out himself but can't help but feel like that was also a mistake.  
  
The two dark mages were really.. were a pair. Grima had thought to himself while watching one young male, Henry, make morbid jokes alongside Lissa who actually did throw in some jokes of her own to both Chrom's and Grima's horror. Also, the woman, Tharja, Grima couldn't help but think that she was always watching him whenever he would catch sight of her.  
  
Besides that, when they had met up with the little group of familiar faces Grima has met before, he sheepishly smiles and greets all of them again thinking that things would have changed but they all treated him the same as before and as their friend, though, Fredrick was a bit more nicer to him then back then.  
  
But as he travels with the long time friends, Grima can't help but wish that he was somewhere warmer then out in the cold.  
  
"Geeze, Robin. You're shaking like a leaf." Lissa pipes up next to him as they sit in a carriage, she has a blanket over herself and Maribelle who is sleeping lightly next to her. Grima can't even muster up a smile or a response as he shivers even more as a draft of wind passes through.   
  
"I-I, I'm not fond of t-the cold.." Grima tries not to stammer through clenched teeth, he's wrapped in two blankets already and yet, he swears he'll freeze to death.  
  
"Chrom," Lissa almost glares at her brother who sits next to them unbothered by the cold, he gives a questioning look towards his sister before saying, "Yes?"  
  
"Why are you just sitting there letting Robin be cold? Warm him up." She flatly says as both males faces brighten up more, and it's not from the cold.   
  
"Look, I'll even do you guys a favour." She says while shifting and pulling the blanket she and Maribelle are sharing over them. "I won't peek, I promise." She giggles and quiets down from underneath the blanket.  
  
Chrom flushes as he glances towards Grima, he seems to have intensified in his shivering more as he clutches the blankets closer to himself.   
  
"C-Chrom.." Grima stammers through the cold, he doesn't even care anymore with how freezing he is. "C-Come here, or you know what.." He shifts closer to Chrom at his side, fearing the cold for just the slightest moment as he opens the blankets from the front of him before placing himself onto the princes lap and quickly snuggling into Chrom's warmth before wrapping the blanket around them.   
  
He's cold and doesn't care if Lissa even looks or anyone else in the matter, Grima just wants to be warm and get to Ferox soon.  
  
Chrom stiffens for a moment before relaxing and wrapping his hands around Grima's smaller form and pulling him close to him in an apptempt to warm him. "You're really cold." He comments as Grima buries his face into him even more and shivers. "I-I am.." Grima grumbles out.  
  
"I'll warm you up then." Chrom grins as he tightens his hold onto him, resting his head on top of Grima's own as he continues to bury his face into Chrom's chest.  
  
"That was so cheesy." Lissa giggles out from underneath the blanket.  
  
"S-Shut up!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honey moon in ferox?? //smacked  
> aha besides that, nothing much this chapter besides a love confession ahhh my heart--


	3. Chapter 3

Despite the cold, Grima is having a fun time traveling with the Shepard's again as they continue to travel in the snow up north.   
  
Grima hasn't realized just how much he had missed the other members of Chrom's little party.   
  
Lissa and Fredrick are near the front of the group, Lissa riding on the great knights horse while Fredrick guides the group. Grima speaks with them in friendly chatter, he's a bit sheepish when Fredrick gives an apology for his behaviour but Grima shakes his head as Lissa giggles and pats the top of the knights head.  
  
Maribelle almost scolds him when her eyes catch onto him, saying that it wasn't proper of him to keep his identity from them but is overall glad to see him well as she shakes his hand like the lady she is.   
  
Sumia almost looks like she would cry at how worried she had been while she clasps his hands into her own, she smiles her worries away as Grima comforts and r reassures her that he is fine.   
  
Sully pats him onto the shoulder and grins at him while she also says that Grima is doing well after what they heard happened at the arena, ruffling his hair and leaving it a mess while saying that she wants to spare sometime with him just to see how powerful his God strength is. Vaike also speaks up at this before Sully throws snow at him and laughs.  
  
Stahl smiles while he chat with him for a bit, also happy that Grima is doing well and catching up on things.   
  
Though Ricken almost seems to be a bit shy around him, he still says his greetings and also speaks his concerns about his well being before Miriel joins in, their topic goes off to dark magic which is when Henry decides to join in.   
  
Grima slowly makes his way back to Chrom's side as the three mages quickly get acquainted with each other and go into detail about the teaching of dark magic.  
  
"I'm glad that you're having a good time." Chrom speaks up when he notices Grima back at his side while he trails back of the group in front of them, he enjoys watching all his friends like this and knowing that they're all safe in front of him. "You can tell?" Grima tilts his head to the side as fingers make their way to his and lace together as Chrom holds his hand into his own.   
  
Chrom chuckles lightly which Grima would never get tired of listening to before speaking. "I can tell just by your expression, you look like you're having a good time." " He says with that smile of his. A small blush makes it's way to Grima's cheeks at that, Chrom isn't wrong while crimson eyes trail ahead of the group in front of him and a fond smile forms onto his lips as his eyes soften. The memories he had of them seemed so long ago, but they were all running around just last year, helping any villages in need or even just doing little errands.  
  
It had been fun.  
  
"I missed everyone even though it hadn't been that long." Grima admits quietly.  
  
"Everyone missed you too." Chrom replies while his gaze is on him as they walk hand in hand.  
  
Grima laughs lightly before meeting Chrom's eyes with a slight flush. "I wish we could continue to travel like this, it had been so fun last year." He sighs out as it comes out in a puff of white from his lips from the cold. Chrom swallows, he had heard this from the God before, he had even repeated those words back to him. This is absurd of him to ask but, if Grima really wanted to, they could possibly..  
  
"Robin," Chrom speaks, Grima's attention is back on him as he tilts his head up to look back up at him and gives a hum. "If you want, we could—" Before Chrom could say anymore, snow is suddenly thrown and hits Chrom in the face. Bringing a hand to wipe at the wetness the snowball has left behind before it falls back onto the ground, Chrom glares ahead where he hears bits of laughter from his close friends.   
  
But Chrom's attention is caught by Grima laughing next to him, he tries to hide his laugher into his hands but small giggles escape from him when Chrom turns towards him.  
  
"I'm sorry for laughing but, that was just—" Grima laughs again and Chrom's heart swoons in his chest because the sound of his laughter is precious.   
  
"Stop being lovey dovey over there you two." Sully's voice shouts out, when Chrom turns his head to look at her she grins back before she scoops more snow into her hands, ready to throw more at them.  
  
"Snowball fight!" Lissa suddenly yells out as she hopes off the horse and quickly scoops snow into her hands, ignoring Fredrick's protest, and throwing her snow ball at the nearest person she could hit.  
  
Chrom doesn't know how all this had gotten out of hand so fast but here they are, shivering and laughing all together in an inn from a close village, drenched from the snowball fight they all had.   
  
Grima had been laughing the whole time and even throwing his own snowballs once Chrom had told him what to do, so he supposes that this was a good thing with how Grima had been looking like he was having fun even if it was a bit childish for all of them to do.  
  
Grima sniffles from under some blankets in the room he and Chrom were sharing for the night, even though he did had fun, being cold was something he did not enjoy.   
  
As embarrassing it is to feel so smitten like a maiden in love, Grima just wants to snuggle close against Chrom. The thought is so embarrassing that Grima groans into the pillow, he shouldn't be this flustered, he's a God, he should be composed but when he thinks of Chrom he can't help but bury his face even more into the blankets.   
  
"..."  
  
Grima blinks from underneath the blankets, the voices don't bother him as much when Chrom is around, just a small noise in the back of his head but he can still feel them there. He's still bothered by the feeling he had felt before, the feeling of his power not being entirely his alone and as if something else was there. If this thing keeps going on, Grima is almost afraid that he wont be able to tame and keep his dragon under control from causing harm to everything around him, it had been so unbearable and suffocating to use his power.  
  
He sighs deeply as warmth starts to settle in, keeping his burdens to himself isn't a hassle, he can continue to keep this to himself for now. As long as he doesn't use his power, things will be tamed for now.  
  
Grima shifts under the covers as he hears the door to the tiny room creak open and hears footsteps cross over from the wooden flooring before they stop just a few distance away to where Grima knows there's a small little table resting near. Rolling onto his other side, he peeks out from underneath the blankets to meet Chrom settling down two mugs on a tray onto the small wooden table.   
  
Chrom smiles warmly at him before gesturing to the mugs when he notices Grima staring curiously. "I thought that this would warm you up more."   
  
"What is it?" Grima sits up but keeps the blankets over him, he lets the blanket slide off just a bit as Chrom hands him one of the mugs and stares down at the hot liquid. "It's hot chocolate, when it gets cold in Ylisse me and Lissa usually drink this to warm up, though, we haven't done it much since we were children but it's always good to have time to time." Chrom chuckles sheepishly while taking his own mug into his hands and seating himself onto the chair at the side.  
  
Grima usually isn't located somewhere where it gets too cold, not like up here in the north where snow falls from the sky but the cup in his hands is so warm that he just wants to hold it to keep his fingers from freezing. But he takes a small sip as the liquid is hot but not scolding in his mouth before the chocolate taste is left lingering on his tongue when he swallows it down.   
  
"Ah." Grima's eyes sparkle and Chrom laughs in amusement as he watches. "I knew you would like it." He brings his own mug to his lips and drinks at it before placing it back down onto the table.   
  
"I can't believe I've never had this before." Grima mutters as he takes another sip at the drink in his hands, for how long had he been around and hasn't even tasted this before is a wonder to him.   
  
But then again, he's never actually left the comfort of his home before.   
  
Chrom looks slightly surprised for a moment before speaking. "I kind of figured." He grins while Grima nods his head. "Well, I've actually never left the comfort of my home before, even if I did it was just a quick visit." Grima sighs out. Chrom curiosity slides in before asking, "You've never?"   
  
This time it's Grima's turn to be sheepish. "Not really, I've always kept to myself."   
  
Chrom hums while his fingers curl around his warm mug. "So what do you usually do back at your home?"  
  
This question makes Grima think about his life for a long moment, closing his eyes to think, he realizes that he has a very boring life as nothing comes to mind. "I cannot think of anything worth remembering, I usually don't go through the hassle of traveling to meet with the other three Gods only went it's necessary for me to do so. But, ah, lately I've been lounging around since I've woken from my century slumber."  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Uh, well, that's.." Chrom trails off which Grima laughs lightly, "It's very boring." He finishes for Chrom.  
  
"Well, yes. It is." Chrom laughs along.  
  
Grima continues to talk and tell Chrom about his home life and anything else the prince wanted to know until they've finished their hot chocolates then the prince starts to get drowsy and Grima moves over to make space for Chrom to sleep. Underneath the covers, Grima tries not to flush as he snuggles close to Chrom while he wraps his arms around him.  
  
The two dark mages that Grima had hand allowed to company him were part of his personal guards, though they act as they were his retainers but Grima can't fault them for this behaviour as both mages were in his following. But whenever one of the two would be around him, he almost feels like they are familiar somehow, like he had met them both somewhere else before.   
  
When Grima strays away on his own in the small village that they were currently using as a resting point before going back on route, he can't help but feel like he's being watched again as he walks through the snow covered ground. He had just wanted to take a look around as Chrom and his Shepard's stock up on some things and the protection crystals to keep the stray beasts in the forest away so that they wouldn't have to enter combat.  
  
When he glances to the side, he catches a dark figure suddenly hiding themselves behind one of the buildings nearest. Grima's mouth forms into a straight uneasy line as his eyes stay onto the spot where the figure had hidden themselves. If the person following him wanted to harm him then they would have already he figures, all this person seems to be doing is following behind him like his shadow, he also doesn't sense any danger in their aura.  
  
This also had just started recently, Grima sighs out to himself as his breath comes out in a small huff and continues on his walk as his eyes explore the quiet calmness of the village, the person isn't so much as bothering him so he'll let them be for now.   
  
The feeling comes back again when they continue back on their travels but Grima isn't too bothered by it. He listens to Chrom and Sumia converse with one another as they tread through the path used by most of the people traveling creating a smooth path through the snow, he takes in the nature around him and it is quite pretty as small flakes of snow flutter down from the tree branches above but crimson eyes glance around him to try and spot the pair of eyes on him.  
  
Without any luck, he can't figure out just where the feeling of eyes on him are located.   
  
Grima finds himself reading a book Sumia had giving him to read while on their little journey as he sits in an armchair in one of the inn's lobby as Chrom and the other's help out the people in gathering some fire wood. He hasn't gone along with them of how cold it had been lately, so instead, he's keeping watch over the inn while everyone else goes out and chops some trees down in the snow.  
  
This time though, he's suspecting this person that's been watching him to be here with him here.   
  
His assumptions are correct when he feels those eyes on him and he continues to wait as he flips through pages of the novel in his hands. When he places the book down onto the small table near him, he quickly turns his head to try and catch the figure, there's not much places to hide in the open area of the lobby.  
  
He catches dark clothing along with long hair quickly darting behind one of the walls that lead out to the entrance of the place.   
  
Grima feels a sudden hit of recognition, especially when the woman peeks out from behind the wall.  
  
He remembers back in the palace of a young small girl who had been getting some training in the dark arts under Validar's guidance. Validar had also introduced the small child to him as she almost hid from him behind the tall man, though she brightened up once Grima had smiled from underneath the veil he had always worn. When Grima would walk along the halls, he would catch sight of the young girl as she hid almost shyly from him but she would warm up to him overtime.  
  
Grima can't believe that he hasn't recognized the dark mage, Tharja, as that small child he has met so long ago.  
  
"Tharja." Grima calls out through his soft voice, she instantly reveals herself and gives a bow of her head in respect and greeting. "My lord." Her voice comes out silky as the corner of her lips tugs up.   
  
Grima pushes the slight creeping uneasiness that slowly over comes him and warmly smiles at her. "Why don't you have a seat, I would love your company." He motions towards the other armchair across from him.  
  
"Of course my Lord, I wouldn't dare pass such an offer." Her expression morphs into a mild delight as she does as he said and with almost swift movements, seats herself across from him.  
  
Grima observes her from where he sits and takes in her appearance, he's seen woman with those sidle curves that only a woman could have, her long slender legs also add to her charm along with her alluring features hidden under dark bangs.  
  
Grima quite get over the fact that the young woman in front of him with such beauty was that little shy child he's seen so many times in the past.  
  
"There is no need to ogle, my Lord." Her lips curve more while she lets out an amused and teasing chuckles. Grima meets her haze from under her bangs before speaking, "I apologize for staring, that wasn't my intent."   
  
"There is no need to apologize, I am yours." Her eyes glint for a moment before continuing to Grima's confusion. "I would follow you anywhere. My loyalty lies with you and you alone Lord Grima." Tharja's dark smirk never leaves her face as she speaks, Grima feels a chill run down his spine but he continues to smile and gives a short nod of his head. "I think you for your loyalty."  
  
He isn't sure what she had meant by 'I am yours' but brushes it off as being a part of his following.  
  
With nothing else to say, the room quiets as the sound of a clock ticking in the background could only be heard, it's almost awkward with how Tharja's gaze is on him, but Grima is almost grateful for the distraction of Chrom and the others coming in through the entrance doors while carrying the fire wood they had gathered.   
  
Henry was something else, he isn't one to shy away from touching Grima. The God would find himself being linked arms with the playful mage at times, or on occasion would be embraced by the young man.   
  
Grima doesn't mind too much.  
  
But when he would talk to Henry, he feels like he's met him before like Tharja but he doesn't remember meeting a small child that would have fit Henry's description until he brings up the name Mustafa.  
  
"Yeah, we would be traveling in a group and slaying those beasts out there, you should have seen just how messy it could get!" Henry cackles while he sits next to Grima while the others are quick to help out anyone they come across as they travel. They're not in so much as a hurry so this was fine to Grima as he waves the Shepard's off to go give their aid.  
  
"Bloodshed aside, it really is fun to cast curses on unsuspecting foes. Haha, I know a lot of good hexes and curses and the results are hilarious."  
  
Grima hums, listening to the dark mage's stories were really interesting to him as he speaks about traveling with a group he would assumes were mercenaries.   
  
"Aw, but, Mustafa kept scolding me to not use them on our companions." Henry pouts while crossing his arms. Grima repeats that name into his mind, he's heard of the man before and could but a face to it. Blinking, he recalls just where he had met the mage next to him.   
  
"Ah, you were part of the group I had blessed so long ago." Grima turns his head to look at Henry who seems to brighten with his smile that never seems to leave his face. "Oh you do remember! It was a long time ago but yes, when we were set off to go slaughter more of those pesky beasts that have been causing troubles you had came and blessed us all to return back safely." Henry almost gushes in place. Grima chuckles a bit before speaking. "I'm glad you all made it back in the end."   
  
"Yes, oh! I should tell you about the time when I placed a hex on Tharja! It was so funny!"   
  
Grima learns more about the two followers under his care while they travel to Ferox.  
  
The rest of the trek wasn't as bad, the weather outside had been actually nice but Grima is relieved when they make it to the border, he's not used to this cold weather unlike the rest of his companions. He's at least grateful that that frost won't be forming onto his eyelashes, blinking them away was almost too annoying.   
  
Snow crunches underneath his boot, Grima looks up to see the boarder gates grow larger as they're nearing, when they're in front of the wall Chrom sighs out next to him in somewhat relief. "We made it to Ferox." He turns to smile down at Grima next to him. Grima nods once and returns the gesture before looking back up at the stone walls of the gate. "I'm almost relieved, I'm not too fond of this cold weather. I can't wait to be in the warmth of where we will be staying." Grima sighs out.   
  
Chrom chuckles a bit before placing a hand onto his shoulder. "Well, if it makes you feel better, I heard that they have great hot springs here." Grima's eyes almost sparkle at this, a hot spring sounds really, really, nice at the moment. "We should try it together, then."   
  
"W-Wha— Together?" Chrom's face suddenly feels like it would burn off, spending time in a hot spring alone with Grima..  
  
"You know, we can all hear you two." Lissa suddenly is standing in between them with a deadpan face. As cute as it is to see her brother and friend be all coupley like this, the pda they were radiating was really affecting them and making the rest of tem of just how they all yet to find true love.  
  
Grima doesn't seem bothered by this unlike Chrom who brings a hand up to his face and shakes his head.  
  
"Anyways." Grima speaks through the silence, his eyes focusing back onto the wall ahead. He isn't sure how to exactly enter or inform that he had arrived, Validar was usually the one to inform his arrival but Grima had ordered him to go along ahead of him. This is getting more awkward as seconds go by, everyone is staring at him and Grima doesn't know how to proceed with things, but he almost cries out in relief again when he notices a guard step up.  
  
"Halt travelers." A woman says from up where she is perched up the border gates. "What business do you have here?" The woman's eyes narrow slightly as she gazes down at them.  
  
Grima is about to speak for himself until the two dark mages step up and speaks for him as if they were his escorts. Well, he supposes they are at the moment.  
  
"We are here in invitation of the Khans." Henry smiles brightly up at the woman.   
  
"Lord Grima has been invited to attend the yearly tournament by the east and west Khans. If you need proof, I have the invitation here." Tharja speaks while holding up a piece of paper which Grima has to wonder just how she had gotten her hands on it. "You've surely had been informed that our Lord would be traveling alongside with the prince of Ylisse. Please do not make Lord Grima wait out here in the cold any longer, he is rather unaccustomed to the cold." Her voice almost comes out threateningly while she stands next to Henry.  
  
Grima has a bad feeling about this while Chrom tenses at his side from Tharja calling his name out like that.  
  
The woman's glare doesn't falter for a single moment as she stays silent, observing them. An uneasy nervous dread pools at his stomach as the guard doesn't look convinced at all, Grima doesn't fault her either with how Ferox had seemingly closed their walls from the Gods. The guard looks like she is about to question them more before a loud hardy laugh rings out from above.  
  
"Man, you two really do fit description I've been informed of." Another woman steps forwards and grins down at them all. "I can see it all over your faces, two love birds, a God and a prince eh?" Her sharp eyes move across Grima and Chrom before continuing. "Those guys weren't lying, hey! Let them in." She calls out to who Grima assumes the gate guards.   
  
"L-Love birds..?" Chrom mutters out next to him while his face heats up again.  
  
"Yeah." Is all Lissa says, still standing in between them.  
  
Grima can only give a weak smile at them both.  
  
It isn't long until the wall gates slowly start to rise up as the gate guards signal each other, granting them permission to enter in. When the gates are fully open, the woman from before stands on the other side with her grin still on her face as she came down to greet them.  
  
"Hello there, sorry about keeping you guys waiting out here in the cold." Her grin never leaves her face as she steps up towards them. Grima's eyes quickly scan over her as he has to wonders how she can be out here in the freezing cold with how she's lightly dressed. Nether the less, he returns her grin with his own welcoming smile. "Greetings, there is no need for apologies, it was not a bother."   
  
She meets Grima's lock on her before raising a hand out towards him to shake, which Grima does.  
  
"I welcome you to Ferox, or well, the outer border." The woman laughs again while shaking Grima's hand. "I am Flavia, one of the Khans of Ferox." The woman, Flavia proudly says. "You must be Lord Grima, I've heard about you from the other deities gathered. I'm happy you could make it out here." Her eyes glint in excitement.   
  
Grima inwardly groans, he has to wonder who made it here before him and what they had to say about him.  
  
"Yes, I am Grima. It's an honor to make your acquaintances. I have to thank you for inviting me to participate in your tournament." Grima straightens, his demeanor changing as he gives a nod of his head.   
  
"Please, the honor is mine, I've heard a lot about you recently as you can guess. But we can get to that later." Flavia pats him on the shoulder with a chuckle.  
  
"Of course." Grima replies, watching as she hums then giving a nod of her head before looking behind him at Chrom and Lissa. "And you two must be Chrom and Lissa, I've also heard of you two from you sister." She laughs at their surprised reactions.  
  
"Emm's here?" Lissa beams up at the woman, Flavia nods before speaking. "Yes, she's staying with your Goddess back at the fort." Her eyes move back to Chrom and gives him teasing smirk.   
  
Ignoring the urge to excuse his sister for not properly introducing herself, Chrom straightens while holding his hand out for Flavia to take, he smiles with that charm of his. "It's a pleasure to meet you."   
  
"Likewise." She takes his hand into hers and shakes before humming in thought. "I can see just how you had smitten Plegia's God." Flavia smirks as Chrom flushes more. "P-Pardon?"   
  
"Yeah." Lissa says flatly again at his side.  
  
Flavia laughs again before smacking Chrom on his shoulder. "I like you guys, here, follow me, I'll take you all back to the fort. It's not a long ways, I'm sure you all must be cold too." She motions them all to follow.   
  
"Thank you." Grima replies, following behind the woman without any hesitations along with the two dark mages who act as his escort. Chrom and Lissa both glance at each other before also following behind their friend as well as the rest of the Shepard's.  
  
As Flavia said, it wasn't long until they reach into the city and to where they would all be staying. After entering fort Ferox with Flavia leading down long halls, Grima's eyes explore the new building they're in. It's as much as elegant as his and those other idiots homes, he could even feel just how plush the carpet underneath his boot is with each step. Small lamps light up the corridors and over all everything was nice.  
  
Except the occasional draft of wind and even though they're indoors, Grima is still almost freezing as he forces himself to keep walking forwards.  
  
"You deities are gathering in here," Flavia stops in front of large grand doors before turning towards Grima. "I'm not sure how you Gods handle things, but please, enjoy yourselves while I inform the West-Khans of your arrival. As for us mere humans, the escorts and others are in another room just over. Got to give the Gods some respect."   
  
"Of course, thank you for letting us stay." Grima bows his head. "We shall be respectful in your care."   
  
"No need to be so informal," Flavia grins. "I'm just glad to have you deities here in one piece, although, I guess it takes a lot to get rid of yourselves." She chuckles.   
  
' _She doesn't even know how right she is about that_..' Grima inwardly groans, thoughts going back to past events.   
  
"Um.." Sumia speaks up from where she stands, she almost shrinks back just a bit when both Grima and Flavia look back at her with questioning looks. "Are we, ah, allowed to be in the presents next to the the Gods like this?" She questions with the tilt of her head. Everyone else also looks to be standing in agitation now that Grima looks over them, even Chrom looked to be a bit nervous.   
  
"Ah." Grima had never thought about how what he would call his friends perspective about this matter, throughout his Godhood he had been beside humans who were accustomed to be by his side.   
  
"Of course," He meets her eyes with his own. "You all not need to worry, It's fine." Grima smiles, hoping that it would calm the others.   
  
"Yeah! Robin's right you guys! Besides, the Gods are nice." Lissa is the first one to back up Robin like always while she stands next to him. "Also this is a once and a life chance to meet our Gods like this." She looks back at everyone with her with her smile.  
  
"Lissa and Robin are right, there's nothing to be worried about." Chrom says which earns the Shepard's trust as their worried faces subsides. Grima watches, Chrom really did have their fullest trust as they all straighten in place.   
  
"I wouldn't worry too much either," Flavia says while moving towards the large doors. "From what I heard from inside, the Gods are really just like us all."   
  
Grima is thankful for her words as a sense of respect for her fills him before she pushes open the doors.  
  
"Well, let's go guys! I bet Emm would love to see you all again!" Lissa happily says while moving towards the sets of doors that Flavia has just motioned to with a rise of her chin in the direction and says, "It's that door over there, I'll come by when I'm done here."  
  
As the Shepard's give a short 'see you later' to Grima before Lissa leads the way, Chrom stays back for a minute before taking Grima's slightly cold hands into his own and gives a light squeeze then smiles. "I'll see you later, then."  
  
Grima's heart flutters for a second while he smiles back warmly. "Yes, I'll see you later." Grima replies then Chrom turns away to follow after his friends after giving another small squeeze of his hand.  
  
Warm heat hits him when they step into a large room which Grima is glad for, he could melt away in this warmth, heck, he would stay in this large room if it wasn't for Duma's loud voice calling out to him. "Grima, you actually made it. What took you so long?"   
  
Grima's eyes trail ahead to meet Duma's gaze and raises an eyebrow at the lack of Mila usually beside him, the two youngest were almost in range of each other. His eyes slide over to Naga gracefully sitting across from him with her serene expression on her face as ever, Grima fights the urge to turn around and wait for Mila out in the cold because never in his life would he sit alone with the two but he straightens with his head high and pushes his irritation aside because he has an reputation to uphold around his dearest friends.  
  
"Of course, It would be rude of me not to show after being invited so kindly." The corners of Grima's lips turn upwards, no matter how badly he wants to smack the other, he has to hold himself back. "Also, I wouldn't be so reckless to endanger the party that had went out of their way to escort me here in the low weather to travel here." Though his smile never leaves his face, his eyes narrow slightly while Duma smirks in response.   
  
Grima does speak the truth when he says that he wouldn't have made the Shepard's move the pace, not in this freezing temperatures outside for his sake. But half of the other reasoning was to also spend time with the group again and it had been fun traveling all together.  
  
"I see, they must be special to you if you had adamantly requested to travel with them." The smirk never leaves but Grima can tell from his voice that Duma is almost sincere about it. Grima supposes that he also has little human friends back in his own homeland, he couldn't say since they all never actually talk about things of that sorts nor see each other much besides when it was necessary.   
  
"Hmm." Grima hums as his answer before walking over towards a seat that isn't anywhere close to Naga or Duma, with how large the table is, there's plenty of space from each other to stay far apart.  
  
Grima almost sinks into the chair because Naga doesn't even spare him a glance which means one thing.  
  
' _She's mad!!_ ' He internally screams.  
  
Despite having an internal break down, Flavia whistles through the tension between the Gods. "Well then, until the last remaining Goddess arrives, I will return shortly." The woman speaks so casually as if she isn't in front of word destruction deities before waving her had in departure and leaving out the grand doors and letting it shut behind her.   
  
Then there was silence.   
  
A really, really awkward silence.   
  
When crimson eyes trail over to the other two currently present, another pair of red meets his own from the far left of himand that's when Grima knows for sure that Naga is mad. Neither he or Duma speaks during the whole time they sit there waiting for Mila to arrive, they don't want to be in Naga's wrath.   
  
Grima can't possibly think of a reason why Naga would be angered over, well, not much reasons not concerning himself. But she has always kept her burdens and woes to herself, if she had any concerns about him then she would have already confronted him about them by now. Besides, it's not his job to worry about her and her problems, they all have burdens of their own.   
  
Letting out a small sigh, Grima's eyes trail over to Naga's sitting form. Her eyes are shut in rest making her the prefect embodiment of a Goddess, Grima doesn't know how she keeps herself graceful at all times.  
  
Time passes slowly while Grima observes but he's relieved when Mila comes in through the doors with all of her feathery glory along with her.  
  
"I apologize for arriving so late, I've never did enjoy the cold temperatures." Mila sighs into her hand, oblivious to the tension in the air as she makes her way towards a seat not to far from Duma after dismissing her escorts with a wave of her hand.  
  
"Geeze Mila, could have just traveled with me." Duma shakes his head with a groan. Mila waves him off in dismissal with a shake of her head. "No, you would have made me hush."  
  
Grima vaguely thinks how nice it must be to be young while his attention is on the two speaking with each other.  
  
Soon, all of their attention is on a pair of humans that enter though the large doors. The woman earlier, Flavia, stands next to an much larger man at her side. Grima wonders if that is the West-Khan as the man holds himself with a pride of a leader could only have.   
  
"I welcome you to Ferox. I am the West-Khan, Basilio." The man greets before gesturing to the woman beside him as she speaks next. "I am the East-Khan, Flavia. It's an honor to have you." She greets.  
  
Grima silently watches, he wonders if they four have to introduce themselves also but who should speak up first? Moments like this stresses him out so much.  
  
"I am Naga, I thank you for inviting us into your home." Naga is the first to speak as she holds herself with such serene. Mila is next to introduce herself with grace and Duma soon follows after, Grima is slightly timid when it comes to him because he does not feel like he has the serene or grace the the others possess, even Duma holds himself high. If anything, Grima doesn't feel like a 'proper' God like how those three idiots dress themselves.   
  
When he looks up, the two Khan's almost look eager towards him as he speaks. "I am Grima." Grima says which the two in front of him look impressed at him before they reply.  
  
"We've heard of you and what had happened at the Alter grounds. It's a shame we couldn't be there in person to see just how powerful you are ourselves, heard you took down another dragon just you alone." Basilio's grin never leaves his face as he makes eye contact with Grima.  
  
"I see.." Grima almost feels sheepish as he recalls the events, he can't believe he did that in front of a crowd, ugh, he wants to crawl under a rock. He turns his attention back to the Khan's when Flavia speaks after the man.  
  
"Also, as the invitation mentioned. We did invite you all to join and participate in the tournament since the events at the Alter grounds, our people have been greatly excited to see your strengths and power.It's not everyday we invite the deities of the lands here." Flavia's gaze trail over each of the four God's currently present.  
  
"I think this is a wonderful chance for us all." Mila clasps her hands together and smiles kindly before turning her gaze towards her fellow Gods.  
  
"Either way," Duma smirks while looking towards the pair. "I'll participate, I hadn't had the chance to show off just how powerful I am back at the arena." Grima doesn't miss his side glance that idiot makes towards him.   
  
' _If he wants to fight then I'll gladly smack him_.' Grima bitterly thinks.  
  
"I give my approval." Naga hums before her gaze turns towards Grima, who almost sinks into his chair as her piercing eyes setle on him.  
  
"Ah, I also agree." He blurts out and instantly cringes, though no one pays mind to him as both Basilio and Flavia's expressions brighten even more then it could.  
  
After speaking with each other a bit more, the two leave the room to inform their escorts of their agreement though Grima is distracted because, of course they all act like children when the two humans leave. Grima shakes his head while burying his face into his hand with a sigh before Duma's voice has him forcing himself to look at the other.  
  
"Grima, if we come across each other in battle, I wont hesitate to put you back in your place!" Duma declares.  
  
Grima raises an eyebrow at the other before replying, "Like you were ever higher then me."   
  
"I am higher then you."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Why can't we all get along?" Mila lets out a long sigh in defeat while she sits in between the two to keep them from actually physically trying to go at each other's throats.   
  
Naga just watches like a disappointed mother at the three in front of her.  
  
"Why don't you all relax and take it easy tonight? It's not often we have the all mighty Gods and Goddess' as guests alongside their personal escorts." Basilio says while a grin makes it onto his face.  
  
And with that, everyone seemed to have agreed to rest and relax for the night when their Gods had approved the suggestion with a nod of their heads.  
  
Although Naga and Mila had retired early into the night, Duma was one to try and arm wrestle every single person that wanted to test their own strength against a God but Grima doesn't understand nor get the idea of it as Duma beats down another hand for the nth time.  
  
Also, the drinks could be getting to him, Grima thinks to himself as he sips at the, er, he wouldn't call it a glass or a mug but the cup in hand is rather larger then the ones he had seen before, but in the end he only drinks the sweet flavours of something fruity.   
  
His interest is caught when it's Sully who challenges Duma to an arm wrestle and he remembers how easily she had slammed his arm down in the past. He secretly hopes she wins the duel.  
  
"Robin." Grima tilts his head to the side to meet Chrom smiling at him before he seats himself next to him. "I was looking for you, I should of known you would try and hide away in the corner." He laughs and Grima will never get tired of listening to his voice.   
  
"I'm not hiding, I just rather not.. involve myself." Grima motions towards the intense match between Duma and Sully as everyone crowds around them and cheers loudly. "I'm a bit surprised that Lord Duma is very out going, I would have thought he would be more.. er, intimidating." Chrom's eyes sparkle in amusement at the sight but he turns his gaze back to the rather cute God in front of him sipping away at the large barrel of a cup in his tiny hands.   
  
"I'll let you onto a little secret," Grima turns to look back at him with a small smirk at the corner of his lip. "We're not that all mighty and graceful as you humans make us out to be. Really, if anything, we're just.." Grima pauses which just stirs Chrom for him to finish his sentence but Grima merely shakes his head with a laugh. "Actually, I'm not going to finish that."   
  
"W-Wha— I can't believe you're leaving me hanging like this." Chrom dramatically sighs into his hand which earns him a chuckle from the God who holds the rim of the cup to his lips. "I'm rather cruel, if you couldn't tell by now." Grima teases, and Chrom laughs while holding his own cup in hand. "Yes, I'm aware."  
  
"Well isn't it the two lovers." A familiar woman's voice comes in front of the pair as Flavia waves her hand in greeting when Grima and Chrom look up. "You two enjoying yourselves?" The slight corner of her lip tugs up as Chrom flushes under her gaze but Grima merely gives a short nod of his head. "Yes, it's generous of you two to let everyone rest for the night." Grima sighs out while placing his drink down onto the table.   
  
"Of course, you all looked pretty worn out when you all arrived today. Also, gotta restore your energy for the up coming days until the tournament." The woman laughs while seating herself at their little table.  
  
"When exactly is the tournament?" Chrom questions while looking at her. "I've hadn't gotten word of the date unfortunately."   
  
"Haha, It's in about five days." A large hand is placed on both Grima's and Chrom's shoulder which slightly startles them both as Basilio chuckles. "Everyone has five days to prepare and get some training in before the matches. We have to give everyone a fair chance to get ready."   
  
"I see." Chrom nods his head at the other.  
  
Grima watches as the man sits beside Flavia, these neutrals really do fascinate him with their customs. The two Khan's indulge him and Chrom is conversation, Grima doesn't know how long they talk but a thought comes to mind while he listens to the Khan's telling of their hardships in the past.  
  
"I'm not accustomed to your ways of choosing who is the next ruler, I'm curious, If you don't mind explaining." Grima leans onto his hand, eyes settled onto the West-Khan.  
  
Basilio grins wide while meeting his gaze. "Well then, I'll tell you." Before he could say anything Flavia cuts in. "I think I should explain it to you, if I let this old geezer explain, we'll all be here for some time."   
  
"Hey! You're not much younger then me you know."   
  
"Yeah, yeah."  
  
Grima listens to the two bicker a bit while Chrom awkwardly smiles next to him. "Anyways, we both here are the Khans until we kick the bucket or step down. Since we're divided from the east and west, we alternate every five years. When the time does come for us to step down, there comes the time where we as a whole nation hold a tournament and the last two to keep on standing is chosen to be the next Khans then rinse and repeat." Flavia finishes explaining.  
  
Grima is actually astonished by all of this he has learnt, he hasn't expected that they would have come up with a system like this, the strongest of strong.   
  
"Hmm, I see." Grima says intrigued. "About this yearly tournament the invitations had mentioned.." Grima meets the woman's eyes before she smirks. "It's just for fun, no harm in wanting to fight friends and tests each other's strength eh?" Flavia replies which Grima nods in return.   
  
"You both mentioned that anyone could participate in this tournament if I remember." Chrom suddenly speaks up while turning his attention towards the Khan. Basilio gives a curt nod as his eye glints while he leans forwards onto the table. "Yeah, anyone can participate, you wanting to get in on this too?" The man laughs out when Chrom nods his head sternly. "Yes, I would like to participate."   
  
"That's the spirit, kid." Both Khan give Chrom a pat on the shoulder.  
  
"Uh, thanks." Chrom sheepishly grins while Grima continues to watch and listen quietly.   
  
It has been way past the time Grima would be taking his nap, and Chrom being an almost yawning mess as the night continues on. So deciding that they would rather sleep, slipped passed the doors that lead into cold hallways and with a silent request from Grima not letting go of Chrom's hand, they find the room the God would be residing in until the day of the tournament.  
  
"I actually did want to test out my own strength If I'm being honest." Chrom admits after changing into flees nightwear while Grima sits at the edge of the large bed. "I think," He starts while fingers slide over the fabric of the heavy blanket. "I would like to see you battle. I haven't seen you in a real battle since the second time we've encountered each other." Grima turns to look at Chrom when the prince sits next to him on the bed. "And beasts do not count." Grima quickly adds.  
  
Chrom chuckles while his fingers brush over Grima's own atop the blankets. "Well, I would say my swordsmen skills are pretty good, if I do say so myself. Just don't blink or else you will miss my greatest moment." Chrom teases with a grin. Grima scoffs lightly before saying, "I would never. You would have to be faster then me to have me miss it."  
  
"But I am faster then you." Chrom laughs again when Grima lightly smacks his arm and moves away from him to lay under the blanket covers. "I'm sorry." Chrom says after turning the lights in the room off and climbing under the covers to pull a slightly shivering God closer to him. Grima breathes out through his nose before leaning against the prince. "You are forgiven." Grima replies while his eyes meet clear blue.   
  
Being like this with Chrom makes everything seemingly melt away, especially when lips brush against his forehead and the soft whispers of 'Goodnight' and 'I love you'. Grima's lips turn upright into a small smile, shutting his eyes to rest and nap, he's excited to watch Chrom in action when the tournament starts and hopefully, this time, it won't end so badly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> while writing this the whole bottom half didn't save and i swear i was going to cry lmao


	4. Chapter 4

The strange dreams don't haunt Grima in slumber every night but when they do appear it's as these were past events that had happened. He meets Chrom and Lissa, the prince and princess in a field and can't remember a single thing as he travels with the pair and their great knight, Fredrick.   
  
Then as they arrive in a small village known a south town, then he is quickly is offered to serve under Chrom as his tactician which he agrees to after battling against some bandits and help aiding the village. He meets everyone else he has come to known and also the Exalt, Emmeryn. But things quickly turn for the worst as they're thrown into war against a man calling himself Plegia's mad King, Gangrell.   
  
Grima tries to think of where he has met this Gangrell when he wakes, but always comes up blank, he's never heard of the man he sees in his dreams nor heard of him.  
  
There are some blank slips in these dreams but then they're rushing back, trekking through the snow back to Plegia because, Emmeryn is..  
  
That scene always plays in the back of his mind whenever he meets Emmeryn's kind eyes and smile as she sits and talks with her younger siblings in a large room meant to be a lounge for the guests, as he sits when the three wave him over to sit with them, Grima closes his eyes and thinks that, maybe, the events were possibly in another life time.  
  
What a cruel world.  
  
In the moments Grima would spend alone, waving off Validar and Chrom to go spend time with the others, he finds himself seated in an seclude area of what he assumes is the training grounds thinking over his own power and the current issues at hand. As slender fingers trail over the spells inked onto the pages of a tomb he had randomly picked up, he can feel the magic work its way up into his fingertips as small sparks crackle to life before fading at his command.   
  
Grima sighs out in relief, it seems that using magic wasn't a big stress as it feels normal in his hands, he's at least happy to know he has control over it. Raising his other hand, he tries to channel his own power through as a purple flame slowly lits in his palm as it steadily flickers, then, he feels it again. This strange feeling coursing through him like it isn't his own power as the small flame flickers wildly but before it could get out of hand Grima quickly closes his hand, snuffing out the flames.   
  
Grima wasn't aware of his heavy breathing and the ringing in his ears until the noises in his head calm into a dull static when there's a warm hand on his shoulder in comfort, raising his head to see who had came to him Grima is met with Chrom's concerned expression as he's kneeled in front of him.   
  
Chrom seems to know when he needs him the most, Grima thinks as he tries his best not to look so distressed at the moment.  
  
"Are you alright?" The prince asks, still kneeled in front of him while his hand moves down to lay atop Grima's own grasping at the cover of the tomb.   
  
"I," Grima swallows before forcing himself to give the other a small smile. "I'm fine, I just over exerted myself. There's nothing to be worried about, really." He says while patting the hard cover of the book underneath his hands.   
  
"Oh, I see.." Chrom doesn't feel convinced but maybe the God wasn't accustomed to magic, he has heard from his sister that magic does take a lot out of you and he can't really say much as he isn't experienced with it either. Eyes move towards the hard cover in the God's grasp, which Grima quickly speaks up again. "I just, I haven't used magic in awhile, so, I wanted to use it during the tournament."   
  
"But you shouldn't over due yourself, please rest for a bit." Chrom sighs, worried for the God.  
  
"Of course, what do you think I'm doing now?" Grima says with a light huff, he hopes Chrom doesn't ask to much questions about not using his powers instead.  
  
Chrom chuckles along before speaking. "Yes, I suppose you are. Ah, actually now that I think of it, I haven't seem you use magic before." Chrom says while picking himself up from off the ground before turning his gaze back to Grima. "I'm excited to see how you manage with it." He smiles honestly.   
  
"I hope the people of Ferox won't be disappointed too much, I have earned quite a reputation of how I had handled things back at the alter grounds." Grima sheepishly chuckles, when he had announced that he wouldn't be participate with his Godhood powers both Khans had looked slightly disappointed in his choice but shook it off with ease.   
  
"But you're still fighting, It shouldn't matter. I would be impressed if I had the chance to watch a battle between Gods and humans. To test our strengths against the Gods, I would look forward to getting the chance to battle against you." Chrom smiles while taking Grima's hand into his own and kissing at the back of it.   
  
Grima almost wants to cover his face as it slightly heats up from Chrom's words. "Well, yes. You're correct I suppose." He replies, his hand still in Chrom's own as the prince grins lightly before his head turns to look across the rest of the area. "Since we're here, would you care to spar against me? As I mentioned, I would look forward to battling against you, so, this could be a sneak peak at your magic skills."  
  
Raising a brow, Grima meets those blues before standing with his own grin. "Of course, I won't hesitate against you though. I'll give it my all."   
  
Chrom chuckles before moving to the open area and positioning himself while raising his sword from it's hilt at his hip. "I won't hesitate either, then."   
  
Sparring against Chrom was a challenge, though Grima would be lying if he said that he was holding back just a bit but Chrom didn't seem to mind as much. Grima didn't want to hurt the other, and even Chrom seemed a bit hesitant to put his full weight onto his swings but in the end, they were both spent.  
  
"If I recall, you mentioned hot springs didn't you?" Grima tilts his head while looking up at Chrom after their little session.   
  
"I did, didn't I?" Chrom hums and rubs at the back of his neck before straightening. "Would you perhaps like to.." He trails off while glancing to the side almost shyly, Grima can't help but smile at this.  
  
"Yes, I would." The God laughs lightly as the prince's expression brightens.  
  
Chrom is really endearing.  
  
When the day the tournament turns up, Grima didn't know how this would go on about while he stands on the area of the arena of fort Ferox where the Khan's would have been watching the matches.  
  
The Gods themselves were to wait and watch at least until after the third round, or at least until there were fifty 'worthy' fighters to get the chance to battle against the Gods, and really, there were a lot of participants.   
  
Grima doesn't really mind though, at least the humans he would battle against would at least be worthy in strength and will put up a good fight, he actually feels excited about the whole thing now.  
  
As the Khan's host their opening ceremony and their people cheer, he can't help but feel the sinking feeling of recalling the last events of the arena on the alter grounds. Grima waves his hand when the Khan's motions towards him and those other idiots before the pair go back to explaining the rules and whatnot about the tournament then, everyone cheers in excitement as the show begins.   
  
Grima watches in fascination when the matches begin, they fight with real weapons that could cause harm as clerics stands by near the entrances of the battle grounds ready to give aid when the matches are over though it's just a few scratches here and there but, they seem to know when to stop and let the other be victor.   
  
He doesn't know when he has been entertained like this but it's almost dangerous while he and those other idiots watch on, he cannot wait until he gets the chance to be up there.   
  
As entertaining as it seemed, Grima can only feel a dread fill him when it's Chrom's turn to fight against a large of a man that swings his axe like a play thing when the two step up onto the grounds.   
  
Though Chrom is calm about the whole thing as he flashes the other contestant a grin and places his hand and grips the hilt of his sword, Grima can only think of one thing as he sits in some sort of suspense.  
  
' _Chrom is.. He's tiny compared to that man!!_ ' Grima internally screams while biting at his lower lip, his fingers curling against the bar that splits them off from the arena. His heart hammers in his ears as the crowd cheers excitedly, but it's not from the noises around him, it's when Chrom turns his head to look in his direction as their eyes meet.  
  
 _'Should I say something? I need to say something, right?! What do I say?_ ' Grima internally panics again but almost shies away at the thought of everyone witnessing him shouting Chrom his best, he just really only wants Chrom to hear him say it but he can't just go down there at the moment.   
  
Drawing his lips into a thin line, he flushes because it's so embarrassing but with Chrom still turned his way, he mouths the two simple words and smiles, hoping that Chrom would get it.  
  
Chrom smiles with such confidence when he realizes what the other had just mouthed at him, and now with boosted confidence, he swears he won't let down his God.  
  
As the count down begins and both participants ready themselves to fight against one another, weapons rise and steady at the other then the count down ends and both sides quickly rush at one another ready to strike the first blow.  
  
Grima swears Chrom is going to be the end of him as he watches the match with such intensiveness and anxiety because the amount of times Chrom had almost been sliced by the axe is actually going to give Grima a heart attack, not to mention that the axe user swings the weapon with such force that it knocks back the sword Chrom uses as the crowd cheers on.  
  
"That kid's real strong, I gotta tell you that." Duma comments as his eyes never trail away from the battle below.   
  
Grima wants to bury his face into his hands because he cannot watch this go on any longer.  
  
"I'm quite impressed, he's really holding his own." Mila replies, a hand to her mouth while she also watches intensely below.   
  
Grima's internally screaming again when Chrom's knocked back again and the axe nearly chops at his foot as he quickly dodges and slashes with his own sword.  
  
"Yes, he is rather one of my strongest." Naga coolly says, her posture never faltering once as Chrom continues to battle on.  
  
Grima isn't even listening to what those three idiots are speaking amongst themselves as his whole focus is onto the intense battle below.  
  
"Ah, Grima. Isn't that the bold little human who had confessed their undying love to you?" Mila innocently smiles while she turns her attention towards Grima.  
  
Grima turns his head so fast that he thinks he heard it crack while he stares almost blankly at Mila in disbelief. Really, it was Mila who has called him out like this? Mila of all Gods? And in front of Naga? Grima almost feels something to a kindle of betrayal.   
  
"Huh?" Is the first thing that comes out from his mouth.  
  
"You've just been spending a lot of your time around him as of late, I'm just curious is all." Mila smiles but Grima can see that glint in her eyes. Grima shakes his head in protest and quickly says, "No, that's not—" But before he could get more out, Duma speaks up next.   
  
"We all heard it."   
  
"Oh." Grima blinks.  
  
A long silence ensues.  
  
"I think it was endearing." Mila breaks the silence as the crowd cheers behind her. "It was so sweet and romantic." She sighs almost dreamily while placing a hand to her cheek.  
  
"Ah, well.." Grima tries not to let his cheeks flush at that while looking off to the side.   
  
"Kid's got guts I tell ya, never have I seen or heard of a human confessing their love to us beings." Duma's gaze doesn't turn away from the battle while he speaks. Grima can only awkwardly laugh, which just sounds like a nervous one instead.   
  
"Humans are indeed unpredictable, but I cherish them all the same." Naga sighs, hair flowing ever gracefully as she speaks.  
  
Grima doesn't miss the side glance she throws at him which leaves him with mixed feelings. "... Yes." Is all he can manage to say before the cheering of the crowd loudens while turning his attention back to the match and is ecstatic to find that Chrom had won in the end as the prince smiles widely and raises a fist into the air.  
  
Grima applauds along with those other idiots next to him and smiles when he meets Chrom's gaze with such proudness, but deep down, he can't believed he missed the rest of the match!  
  
With a deep sigh in slight disappointment that he had missed so much while his attention was away, Grima is at least glad and knows Chrom is in good care as he meets Emmeryn and Lissa who both hold a healing staff in hand to tend to him when he steps off.  
  
Match after match, the whole day was draining but also exciting when the first day of the tournament ends with most of the contestants were plucked off one by one by each other leaving only those deemed 'worthy' to battle against the Gods the next day. Grima can't help but feel the rush of thrill that comes to mind when thinking of battling against humans that can put up a fight, and though a bit risky but not by much, he would be using magic this time.   
  
To say that Grima was excited is an understatement.   
  
"You did well today." Grima smiles down at Chrom, his knees resting onto the comfort of the bed while his hands work their way to his shoulders and eases the tension at his muscles while the prince sits at the edge of the bed. "Thank you, that man's arm strength was really something I tell you. I would have been a goner." Chrom sighs out while leaning into Grima's touch.   
  
"I admit, I was worried for you while you were in battle." Grima mutters quietly, hands now resting onto Chrom's shoulders while he leans forwards against his back. "But, I know you can hold your own."   
  
Chrom's chest blooms, before he turns his head slightly to leave a kiss against Grima's cheek when he rests his head onto his shoulder. "You don't need to worry about me, I won't fall so easily. Especially when I have someone dear in mind that I want to return to." Chrom lightly buts his head with his.  
  
A smile makes it's way onto Grima's lips before he moves away, sitting on his knees onto the soft mattress. "You have a way with words, I'm quite smitten." Ruby eyes trail over to meet Chrom's own cerulean when Chrom shifts to the side to face him. "Only for you, my Lord." Chrom grins playfully while taking Grima's hand into his own.   
  
Grima wants to bury his face into his hands because Chrom is the only one who could make him feel like this.  
  
"Goddess, pardon me for interrupting." A calm soft voice speaks through the audience's loud, booming cheers as the thrilling scene of Duma battling down in the arena, a God, against a human stirs up up excitement through the crowd.   
  
Grima doesn't have to turn his gaze away from the battle below to know that the voice could only belong to Emmeryn, he's not one to intrude in another's affairs.   
  
Especially ones concerning in Naga's.  
  
He hears the two mummer with one another while his attention is still on the battle below as the human actually holds out his own against Duma, Mila of course, is intensely focused as she cheers on with the rest of the people in their excitement. Grima is not concerning himself, until he hears that Emmeryn will be departing back to Ylisstol immediately along with some personal guards to ensure her safety.   
  
' _What's going on..?_ ' Grima thinks to himself, now he's curious as he focuses himself to try and hear out what the two are speaking quietly about. He can't hear much from where he's seated but with the little he caught, an uprising or something in the capital, ugh, he can't hear over the loud cheering but something is happening back in Ylisstol.  
  
Grima bites at his lower lip, something doesn't feel right with him about this. But, maybe it's just him.   
  
"Thank you Goddess, I shall sort the matter at once." Emmeryn says with a bow to her Goddess. When she turns to leave through the exit of the doors, he can't help but to think about the strange dreams he's been having lately as an uneasy pit fills him.  
  
The attempt assassination of Emmeryn had been replaying in his mind but that isn't the worst of the dreams. When they hear of an attack happening at house Ylisse, an assassination attempt on the Exalt's life, they quickly safe her from harm. But the most horrible part of the dream is when Emmeryn stands atop a cliff, everything had felt so real in the moment as he runs after Chrom when she takes her final steps before she falls.   
  
He can hear everything around him then, Lissa's screams and Chrom's broken cries at the sight of his elder sister laying motionless on the ground, he swallows back saliva and bile before as cruel as it was, they had to quickly retreat back without bringing the body back with them.  
  
But he's seen her, he can't get the image of her lifeless state out from his memories. It had been so horrible, cruel, sickening to know that this was all caused by a single man.  
  
She didn't deserve that, no one does.   
  
Grima hopes that these are just nightmares of his, the possibility that these events had happened in another life time.  
  
He hope that nothing will happen to her on her journey back, that nothing too bad is going on and for the mean time he'll distract himself with the tournament as this shouldn't be any of his concerns, this is Naga's own affairs.  
  
When there's a break in between battles, Lissa is slightly upset that their elder sister had left without word to her or Chrom as the two had tracked the God down to spend time with him before the next matches.  
  
"Lissa, I'm sure Emm had her reasons." Chrom says at her side while trying to ease his sister, Lissa makes a noise before looking up at Chrom. "Yeah, but still! She's missing out! Right, Robin?" Her twintails bounce as she turns to look at Grima.   
  
"Uh.." Grima straightens slightly as her attention is on him suddenly, he meets her gaze as her bright eyes stare him down like she knows he knows something about the matter. He averts his eyes first before answering. "yes?"  
  
"See! Even Robin agrees!" Lissa looks back up at her brother while Chrom shakes his head with a sigh. "Well.. Ah, that's right," Chrom suddenly chances the topic while he turns to look back at Grima. "You'll be in the next few matches, I'm looking forward to seeing you fighting against the others." He flashes Grima a grin while Lissa gasps out in excitement.   
Oh, yeah, you are! Waah, I can't wait to witness your matches! You'll totally kick everyone's butts!" Lissa beams while also looking at the God.  
  
Grima sheepishly smiles at the both of them before giving a short nod. "Ah, yes, though, I'm rather nervous." Grima fidgets slightly with a laugh. Yes, he is nervous, ready to disappoint expectations as he's not using his powers but instead magic, he's pretty sure that everyone would be looking forward to his matches by how much he had heard rumors of the events that had happened.   
  
Lissa comes to his rescue again as she bounces up to him and holds his hands in her gentle ones. "There's no need to be nervous! We all saw your awesome strength back at the alter grounds, you were so cool! I'm sure you'll be cool out here too!"   
  
Chrom also walks over and places a hand onto his shoulder with his own smile. "I have to agree with Lissa, you'll do great."  
  
Grima meets both of their smiles with his own as the fondness for these two warms his heart. "Thank you."  
  
Even though the two had did their best to comfort him, Grima still wants to bury his face into his hands as the crowd of the audience cheers loudly when he makes his grand entrance into the arena, but that isn't what bothers him the most. When his opponent stands on the other side of the grounds, he too looks excited to be going against him as they both greet each other and wait for the battle to begin.  
  
Grima scans the faces of the crowd and sees the group of his friends, the Shepard's, cheering and waving their hands, he can't help the smile that makes it's way to his face. Chrom and Lissa both seem thrilled when Grima waves in their direction but the thought of something happening to their elder sister comes back to mind, he should have at least let one of his own escorts travel back with her but then that would have caused questions. It would seem strange to all of a sudden show such caring for Naga's own following, Grima has no part in Naga's affairs either.   
  
' _But still,_ ' Grima thinks as the match starts, he holds a tomb in his hands just to make things fair as the man lunges forwards, ready to strike the first blow.   
  
Chrom's heart pounds heavily in his chest as he watches Grima easily step aside to dodge the sword his opponent swipes, that had been to close for his comfort but the God is swift on his feet as Grima quickly makes some distance by letting the fire tomb in his hands to scatter underneath them to force the swordsmen to back off from avoiding getting burnt.   
  
Chrom doesn't know much about the use of magic but he's heard about the disadvantages and difficulties of fighting in such close range, he's seen his own magic users in his party struggle when fighting beasts that get to close but, the way Grima easily switches between spells and handles them is almost like child's play to him. He also doesn't seem to be having any difficulties against close counter battles, swiftly dodging any swings or jabs while casting magic at the ground near his opponent feet to throw him off, which seems to be working but Chrom feels like something is brothering the God as Grima seems to be distracted while fighting, well, to him at least.  
  
"LET'S GO ROBIN! WOO!" Lissa loudly cheers next to him along with the other's around which Chrom lightly laughs before startling when there's a voice next to him. "Lord Grima seems to be distracted."   
  
Turning, Chrom meets one of the dark mages that had been traveling with them, Tharja. Questions stir into his mind like, where did she come from and can she read his mind as the dark mage had said what he was thinking, but those aren't important as he quickly repeats her words then quirks an eyebrow at her before speaking. "You think so?" He says, hoping that she would continue.   
  
Her dark gaze flickers to him for the briefest of moments which sends a shiver down his spine before she scowls. "It should be obvious, my Lord could have easily ended this long ago." Tharja's gaze doesn't turn away from Grima fighting below as she clutches her own dark tomb close to her chest.  
  
Chrom just nods, unsure what to say but is relieved when she continues.   
  
"Since you seem to be my Lord's favourite at the moment," Her nails dig into the cover leaving marks while she doesn't spare a look towards the prince at her side to Chrom's obliviousness. "It would be clear to anyone that my Lord is distracted, though by what, I'm not sure."   
  
"... I see." Chrom replies, his own gaze focused on the slight of Grima casting a spell that sparks into his palm before the blinding flashes of lightening crackle into the air as it crashes down, leaving a cloud of smoke in it's stead.   
  
It's silent for a long moment as the smoke clears, Chrom's heart beats rapidly in his chest once more in suspense as he tries to see through the smoke, the other swordsmen stands ready to strike an attack outside of the cloud as it starts clearing up more.  
  
More loud booming cheers escalate quickly when Grima merges out of the smoke with a sword in hand, the tomb discarded broken apart on the ground while Grima lunging himself at the other with such speed Chrom has never seen. Grima swings the sword in hand with fast swipes, blocking and parrying little attempts the swordsmen could manage before the God corners him and points his sword at the other.   
  
The crowd continues to cheer as Grima is declared winner but Chrom's concern is on Grima, if he can help, he'll try and ease the other of his worries when his matches are over. Chrom didn't think that it would have ended so soon, though.  
  
Grima sighs, a day of matches and it really isn't surprising that they, Gods, weren't defeated once. So, It didn't really take long for the tournament to come to an end to his disappointment, with how fast the last matches had been but he supposes that he did had fun in the end.  
  
And those other idiots seemed to have gotten rid of some of their stress while battling out in the grounds.   
  
Especially Naga.  
  
If these humans thought that Grima was the destroyer of worlds, they would rethink that if they saw how much Naga had been using her powers. She had been so fierce, destroying her opponents with her first brutal strikes that Grima almost wants to apologize for her savageness.   
  
But with everything that had happened, it's not so surprising Naga would let her worries overwhelm her.  
  
Grima almost feels bad about it, almost.  
  
With the ending ceremony dealt with and rumors of an after party, Grima finds himself in a large room he had first been in when they had arrived with those other idiots along with their escorts checking in and worrying about their Gods, aside from Emmeryn.   
  
Sitting away from them, he rests his head into his hands as a headache starts to form with just how loud the room seems to be, he had dismissed Validar and his worries as the man respected him to not fuss over him as much unlike Duma's and Mila's own. Really, those four do work well together.   
  
Grima just wants to take a nap.  
  
"Robin!" A cheerful voice suddenly calls out, tilting his head up he meets Lissa smiling brightly at him while behind her, Chrom is speaking with Naga in greeting but his attention goes back to her when she speaks. "You were so cool out there! I knew that you could use magic and a sword but I never seen you use them like that before!" Lissa's eyes sparkle while she recall all the cool moments she has witnessed.   
  
Grima chuckles a bit before easing into a smile. "Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed watching me."   
  
"Yeah! I was on the edge of my seat the entire time." She giggles before turning when Chrom walks over. "And Chrom was screaming every time you almost got hit." Her eyes squint as a smug look covers her face.   
  
"Wha— I wasn't!" Chrom flushes while narrowing his eyes down at her which just makes her giggle.   
  
Grima laughs along before the three of them talk in friendly chatter about this so called after party, things seemed to be going well as everyone settled down after the tournament before the doors of the entrance slam open, causing everyone to startkle slightly and turn their attentions to both of the Khan's seemed to have rush over in haste with how alerted and stern they both looked.  
  
Grima feels the dread sink in as he takes notice of their gazes fixated on Naga and only her. Something has happened, something terrible as happened, and his thoughts are correct when Basilio speaks.   
  
"House Yilsse is under attack."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter but its better then nothing haha  
> also no hot spring scene as it was too spicy, im sorry //kicked

**Author's Note:**

> they went on a date guys, nothing too exciting  
> who else thought that they were gonna kiss near the end there for a second  
> BUT WE'RE BACK BOIS
> 
> i thought of good plot i swear   
> also the series title 'ebis' yeah i just made that up because i didn't know what to call it lmao 
> 
> //coughcoughtheotherficmightbeonholdcoughcough


End file.
